


The Great Goblin Revolt

by Mrs_Pepperpot



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Changelings, Dragons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family Drama, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Magic, Romantic Comedy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Pepperpot/pseuds/Mrs_Pepperpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen years after wishing her brother away to the Goblin King, Sarah has a job and a boyfriend. What she doesn't have, is time for a supposedly-exiled monarch spouting nonsense about revolting goblins. Mostly silly, occasionally fluffy, sometimes angsty (and quite probably, romantic) flapdoodle ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I've got no business starting another fanfiction when 'In The Blood' remains stubbornly unfinished and I'm up to my ears in the school Summer holidays. This just came tumbling out and I couldn't stop it. It's shaping up to be very fluffy, quite silly and light-hearted fun. I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be or how often I will be able to update, but for what it's worth, here it is.
> 
> Secondly, I do not own Labyrinth or anything therein. I suppose I own the new characters I've created, but none of them will be anywhere near as glorious as David Bowie's Jareth or Jennifer Connelly's Sarah or any of the Jim Henson and Co creature creations.
> 
> Please do leave a review and let me know what you think, thank you - Mrs P.

 

 

_"The goblins are revolting."_

Sarah Williams leaned back against the door, her eyes wide with shock and her mouth hanging open. The persistent knocking continued on the other side and she wilfully attempted to ignore it.

"No." She muttered to herself, shaking her head in denial. "The Goblin King did not just show up on my doorstep after thirteen years talking nonsense about goblin revolutions and demanding asylum."

"Open the door and invite me in or I shall be forced to take up residence in the hallway," he threatened. Letting her know he most definitely was there and he planned on staying.

Risking a glimpse through the keyhole, Sarah saw him wink at her as if he could see straight through the wood. Harrumphing, she turned away and stamped her foot with vexation.

The Goblin King's voice was low and seductive as he pressed himself up against the frame. "As you may recall, I have no power over you and if you let me in, I promise to be on my very best behaviour," he purred.

_Whatever would the neighbours make of him?_  She fretted. It was a good thing Mrs Abbott from across the hall appeared to be out for the evening. There was no plausible way she could explain the presence of a being whose hair, makeup and outfit were so outlandish. Maybe it would have been acceptable in the eighties; no one would have batted an eyelid when the New Romantic look was all the rage. But this was the late nineties; ruffled poet's shirts, leather waistcoats, sinfully tight pants, knee-high suede boots with crazy fright-wig hair and lip gloss were not typical daywear in the Upper West Side.

"Go away," Sarah shrieked, worried that if he didn't she might succumb to temptation.

It was probably her own fault for wondering if her day could possibly get any worse, she mused. The morning began later than it should have when her alarm clock failed to go off. By the time she arrived at her office, soaking wet from getting caught in the rain without an umbrella, the pile of manuscripts on her desk demanding attention appeared twice as high as it was when she'd left the night before. To top it all, she was stuck editing the worst romance novel she'd ever read. It wasn't as if being a copy editor was her childhood dream, but she had to pay the bills somehow.

The knocking recommenced and the Goblin King seemed to be pounding out some kind of rhythm. It didn't look like he was leaving anytime soon and Mrs Abbott could return home at any second.

Sinking to the floor, Sarah groaned and put her head in her hands.  _Why couldn't he just go away?_ Things with her boyfriend were already on rocky ground. Mountainous, even. It was terrible timing for an old teenage crush to show up uninvited. Most disconcertingly, he hadn't aged a day and looked twice as gorgeous as she remembered. All her old fantasies of him came flooding back. Her cheeks took on a crimson bloom at the thought of how he was single-handedly responsible for her sexual awakening. Picturing him gazing seductively at her in the labyrinth tunnels always tipped her over the edge and got her bell ringing. It turned her on to think about it, even now. Sarah hated herself for what she was about to do and knew it was a very bad idea. Aside from the lustful thoughts, there was a tiny needle of guilt pricking at her conscience. Not that she had anything to feel guilty about. If the goblins were revolting and their king was forced to flee his castle, well, it was his own fault for being a useless ruler. But then, hadn't she been secretly wishing for a little magic and excitement in her life? Not that she'd wished out loud, that was one lesson she did learn all those years ago.

"O.K, you can come in, for five minutes - an hour, tops. But you're not staying." Sarah announced in a rush as she flung the door open. She loved her snug; rent controlled, one bedroom apartment, and didn't need the landlord getting antsy over rowdy uninvited visitors.

The Goblin King brushed past her wearing his most charming smile. Before she could object, he'd draped himself over her practical-but-stylish brown leather couch, apparently intending to take a nap.

"Hey," she protested, eyeing him warily. "Don't I get an explanation?" There was no need to fear him now, she assured herself. As he said, he had no power over her and she had no babies for him to spirit away this time. "I'm not running a shelter for down and outs here." she added for extra sass.

"The goblins have been in open revolt since you solved my labyrinth," the Goblin King wearily informed her. "And I'm quite exhausted."

Sarah frowned with confusion. "They've been revolting for thirteen years?" She questioned, wondering how he'd managed to withstand it for so long.

"The goblins have always been revolting, in one way or the other." He grimaced with distaste at the thought of his errant subjects. "Thirteen years, you say?"

His strange blue eyes flew open as he regarded her with a long lingering gaze. It was by design and not error that he'd chosen to approach her again as an adult. He was aiming for ten years, but thirteen was even better. "Time is a curious thing in my world," he explained. "It can be every time or no time at all. A day passed there could be a hundred years here, or in this case, thirteen of your years in three days of mine."

The girl who ate the peach and didn't quite forget everything was all grown up. How deliciously she'd matured, he observed with obvious appreciation. Wearing a mint green blouse open at the neck, a black pencil skirt with matching pantyhose and stilettos, she was ravishing. Those sage green eyes of hers were no longer filled with innocence and yet were somehow even more beguiling. Her luscious dark chocolate tresses were a touch shorter than he recalled, but the length only served to highlight her ample bosom. The bold red lipstick she wore accentuated her provocative pout. He imagined kissing her, and more.

Trying to ignore his lascivious stare, Sarah puzzled over the information he'd imparted. Her memory of wishing Toby away and winning him back had grown somewhat dim over the years. Perhaps it was regret that made her not want to dwell too much on it, or shame over almost losing her brother forever. Whatever the reason, it was something she'd consigned to history, like her teenage ambition to be a world famous actress like her mother.

"Wow, well, I still can't quite believe you're actually here, so I'm gonna go make some tea. Maybe this is a crazy dream and I'll wake up on the subway having missed my stop again or something," Sarah rambled as she wandered into her kitchen. Shaking her head over the surreal nature of the situation, she cast a mistrustful glance in the direction of the couch to find the Goblin King smirking back at her. It was most disconcerting.  _What was his name again?_ She pondered; sure that Hoggle had mentioned it once. Thinking of her old friend gave her a sad pang of longing to see him again. Her experience in the labyrinth was magical, and in retrospect, she wouldn't have missed it for the world. "How do you take your tea, Your Majesty?" She inquired, hedging her bets by addressing him formally.

He sprang to his feet and followed her into the small kitchen. "The British know how to brew a decent cup of tea," he said as he opened her refrigerator and peered inside. "Americans, in my experience, do not." He threw her a sceptical look.

"And what is your experience, Mr High and Mighty?" Sarah sneered as undeterred; she filled up her kettle and reached for the tea bags.

"You, my dear, may call me Jareth," he simpered as he pulled out carton of milk and began to examine it. "If you possess a suitable drinking vessel, I shall have some of this." He informed her.

_Ah, yes, she remembered now, Hoggle said "Let's go and find that rat who calls himself Jareth._

"Fine," she said reaching in the cupboard for a glass and then slamming it down on the counter. "Can I get you anything else, Your Highness?" It had been a long and trying day. Having arrived home after seven in the evening, she'd planned nothing more than a microwave meal, a hot bath and then bed. Entertaining her teenage nemesis, and secret crush, was not on that list.

The Goblin King was merrily rifling through her cupboards with a mixture of curiosity, bafflement and occasional disapproval. His tight pants showed off his pert royal seat to perfection, not that Sarah would admit paying attention to such details. The kettle boiled with a shrill whistle which made her jump and she hastily diverted her gaze.

"Sarah, sweet thing," he drawled seductively, smirking at her attempts to covertly ogle his assets. "None of this looks fit to eat."

"You'll have to go hungry then, won't you?" She huffed with exasperation as she set about pouring the freshly boiled water into her mug. "I wouldn't have thought goblins were gourmets." The ones she'd encountered definitely were not.

"Goblins eat anything and everything, they're worse than goats," Jareth wrinkled his nose in revulsion at the thought. "My kind have much more refined tastes." He preened.

"What kind is that?" Sarah inquired with interest.

Adopting a prideful pose, his mesmerising blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he replied, "Why, my dear, I am fae, of course." He gave her a sharp-toothed grin.

Her knowledge of his powers led her to suspect as much. There were different kinds, she'd once read in a book about folklore and mythical creatures. She even had the misfortune to be bitten by one of the lower orders of fairies when she'd first met Hoggle.

Ushering Jareth back to the couch, Sarah took a seat across from him on her old Barcalounger.

"My friends," she began uncertainly, "How are they?" In thirteen years, she'd never once called on them after her return from the labyrinth. There was a small amount of guilt on her part over it, but she'd done a lot of growing up after that night. As everyone was leaving her victory party, the Wiseman told her that sometimes to need is to let go, and so that's what she did. Piece by piece, her childhood was packed up or given away until only a few precious keepsakes remained.

Jareth finished sipping at his milk and leaned back on the couch. "If by  _friends_  you mean the dwarf, the monster, and that flea-bitten bog-dwelling dog, they have not dared to show their faces since your  _escapades._ " He watched with fascination as she kicked off her black high-heeled shoes and admired her shapely legs. "For your hospitality, I may spare them a dip in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Of course, only three days had passed for them. They probably hadn't even had the chance to miss her yet. The whole thing was mind-bending. "You'd better spare them or else you can leave right now, goblin revolt or not," Sarah warned with a harsh glare.

"You're no longer afraid of me," the Goblin King observed as he leaned forward slightly, his mismatched gaze raking slowly over her.

Shivering involuntarily, she wasn't sure about that. Something told her he was dangerous enough to be wary of, and yet his intentions didn't appear to be nefarious, as such. Perhaps he wanted to do bad things to her or with her, his smouldering look suggested as much. His shirt hung open quite low down his chest exposing an enticing expanse of smooth alabaster skin. Around his neck was a sickle-shaped amulet and she was momentarily entranced by it.

"Sarah, sweet thing," he teased. "Why don't you come over here to save straining your eyes?"

"Oh, I don't think so, Your Majesty. Besides, I have a boyfriend," she informed him, determined to dissuade him, and herself, from acting on any mutual attraction they might be harbouring. Richard Davenport might be a vainglorious pretentious fop who was unnecessarily rude to those he considered beneath him, but they hadn't officially broken up.

"I see." The Goblin King's smoulder turned to ice. "It is a good thing I didn't come here to offer myself to you again, isn't it?"

Sarah's eyes widened at the suggestion that might have been his true intention. The exact wording of his final declaration to her in the ruins of the Escher room eluded her now, but she did recall talk of loving him and fearing him in return for which he would be her slave. If she'd been twenty-eight then instead of fifteen, things might have ended a whole lot differently.

He wanted to act nonchalantly as if he didn't care, and he certainly wasn't going to ask her about this  _boyfriend_. Besides, there may be no such person, he reasoned. It might have been a deflection tactic and he wasn't one to be thrown off course so easily.

"Why won't you call me Jareth?" He questioned. "You let me into your home and agreed to grant me asylum, so why the formality?"

"Firstly, I haven't granted you anything, I said you could stay for an hour, tops," she glared at him with suspicion. "Anyway, for all I know there is no goblin revolt. I've only got your word for it and you,  _Jareth_ , are one tricky son-of-a-bitch."

The Goblin King sprang to his feet and held out his hand to her. "Come with me and see for yourself," he challenged her. "Oh, and as my mother is the High Queen of Faerie, I must ask that you not refer to her as a female dog."

His stern rebuke made her blush with shame. "I'm sorry, it was you I meant to insult, not your mother," she said, inwardly cringing at her ham-fisted apology. "What I should have said is, I'm not going anywhere with you." He was crazy if he thought for one second she would let him take her back to the Underground.

"What's the matter Sarah, don't you trust me?" He asked his velvet tones as smooth as chocolate.

She let out a snort of laughter in retort.

"But you invited me into your home," he purred. "How could you be sure I did not intend to have my wicked way with you?"

From the sinful glint in his eyes, she couldn't be certain that wasn't part of his scheme. A shiver of excitement went through her at the prospect. "I said you could stay for an hour," Sarah reminded him again. "And your time is almost up."

The faster she could get him out of there; the better. Jareth was seductive; it was his nature, and she feared it would be all too easy to fall under his spell. It wasn't as if she saw any kind of future with Richard. They had been dating for just over six months and the sex was pedestrian to say the least. Cringing inwardly, she realised much of her attraction to him was based on the fact he was English and his accent turned her on. She certainly didn't love him. They first met when Sarah had edited his book 'Table Manners' the previous year. After renewing their acquaintance at the annual Christmas party thrown by the publishing company she worked for, he'd asked her out. Richard was a food-critic and he wrote, often scathing reviews of restaurants, for The New York Times. When she thought about it, after their most recent row, she could practically class herself as single. That didn't mean jumping into bed with the Goblin King was a good idea. It was an appealing notion, but not a wise one.

Jareth had already sprawled back on the couch. "As you are largely responsible for what I'm terming The Great Goblin Revolt, I shall be staying put until the little wretches have got it out of their systems. I think a week or so should do it," he informed her.

"No," she jumped up, "Uh-uh, absolutely not," she said shaking her head.

Grabbing him roughly by the arm, she tried unsuccessfully to haul him up. During the tug-of-war that ensued, he let her believe she was gaining the upper-hand before snapping back and overbalancing her which caused her to fall down on top of him. For a tantalising moment, their eyes burned into each other.  _Was he always so damn kissable?_ Sarah pondered, and the next thing she knew she was fisting her hands in his hair and lowering her face closer to his. Their lips hovered dangerously close together, almost touching, but not quite. The momentary pause allowed her to notice their reflection in the glass of the nearby coffee table, and it brought her back to her senses.

"What the hell am I doing?" She questioned with disbelief as she broke free from his embrace. Springing back to her feet with her blouse coming unbuttoned and half untucked from her skirt, she attempted to regain her composure.

Jareth wore a smug grin as he watched her squirm with embarrassment. "No need be so coy," he rebuked as he stretched out cat-like on her couch. "You are no longer a child." He reminded her, as if she needed the prompt. "And I am no longer your adversary."

"I want you to leave, right now," Sarah demanded as her sage eyes burned with ire.

"No." He was adamant.

She opened her mouth to argue when a loud knock at the door froze her to the spot.

" _Sarah snookums, it's Dicky dum-dums."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You need to leave right now." Sarah hissed through clenched teeth at the errant king who was openly revelling in her discomfort.

Jareth remained stubbornly fully reclined on the couch. "You invited me in, snookums," he taunted, increasing her torment.

"And now I'm uninviting you. Get out," she demanded in hushed but irate tones, her face growing red and hot from being in such a pressurised situation.

He shook his head while giving her an insolent smile.

"I thought it was only vampires you had to be careful about inviting in?" Sarah mumbled to herself with mounting frustration.

Outside, Richard was proving to be as persistent as the Goblin King when it came to knocking.

"Please, open the door so I can throw myself on your mercy," he dramatically begged.

Growing desperate, Sarah knelt down to appeal to Jareth eye to eye. "I really need to speak to my boyfriend - in private," she stressed.

He pursed his lips as if contemplating her request. Interesting that her beau should have an accent so similar to his own, he mused. Surely no one who called himself Dicky dum-dums could be a serious threat; he mentally batted away the notion with disdain. But still, this man had enjoyed intimate knowledge of the woman he coveted, and he didn't intend to give him any further opportunities to do so.

"I have nowhere else to go," he replied, uncompromisingly and a tad pitifully.

Richard thumped hard at the door. "I know you're home, Sarah," he barked, his sharp tone reflecting his growing impatience.

Turning to the king, she fixed him with a venomous glare. "C'mon, sparkles, can't you just do your glittery vanishing act?" She growled.

There was no way she could explain away his presence. No one knew about her time in the labyrinth.  _Who would ever have believed it?_ Richard certainly wouldn't. For all his pretentiousness over food, he was predictably mundane in all other aspects of his life.

"You have no power of me." Sarah bit out, hoping it would make him disappear.

Jareth tutted with disapproval, "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, sweetness," he reproached in silken tones. "All it means is that I cannot carry you off to Fairie, unless of course, you were to wish for me to do so." His words were accompanied by a suggestive quirk of his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen."

Richard continued to thud on the door, causing her to frown with dismay, and contemplate using the fire escape to get away from both of them.

"I suppose I could make myself scarce for a while," Jareth casually suggested, spying an opportunity to use her agony over the situation to his advantage. "As long as you promise I can stay here until the goblin revolt is over," he added.

"No." Sarah's reply was brusque and decisive. "I might never get rid of you if I agree to that."

"Would you want to?" He gave her his most smouldering look, hinting at dangerous possibilities and pleasures untold.

_"Dicky dum-dums misses his snookum-wookums."_

Richard was resorting to honeyed pleas once again.

Clenching her eyes shut in mortification, she sucked in a breath. "All right," she snarled, both at the man outside her door and the creature on her couch. "Disappear now and you can stay for one week and one week only." She glared defiantly at the king daring him to try and up the stakes at his peril.

Jareth smirked. "Deal," he agreed.

By the time Sarah got up to answer the door, the Goblin King had vanished. Taking a moment to compose herself, she took a glance through the peephole. Richard was flicking impatiently at his long wavy chestnut tresses with one hand while clutching a bouquet of a dozen white roses with the other. He was good-looking, she admitted to herself. Unfortunately, he was also like the fancy food he critiqued, well presented but ultimately unsatisfying.

"At last," he declared with sarcasm as the door opened. "I thought you were going to keep me waiting longer than the maître d' at The Lobster Pot. Do you remember that awful place? Davy Jones' Locker, more like. The salmon en croute was less pastry case and more concrete overcoat." He swanned into the apartment casually discarding his floral offering on the coffee table as he took a seat on the recently vacated couch.

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh,  _I can certainly pick 'em._ Rubbing at her temples, she slumped down on her Barcalounger. "We need to talk," she said.

"We are  _not_  breaking up." Richard was resolute. "It was a silly little argument, that's all." He waved his hand in dismissal. "You are not the first person to make incorrect use of a dessert fork. However, as I dedicated a whole chapter in my book, Table Manners, to the correct use of cutlery, I couldn't help being disappointed. You did edit it, after all. And as Oscar Wilde once said;  _the world was my oyster, but I used the wrong fork._ "

His condescension was beyond infuriating.

"I'm glad you told me that," she said, preparing to unleash her anger, "because you're making me want to use one for incorrect purposes right now."

"Snookums..."

"Don't call me that, I hate it when you call me that," Sarah ranted as she jumped up. "It's over between us. I don't love you and I never did. We had some good times, but I'm more of a hamburger and fries kinda gal. You think anything below two stars on the Michelin Guide is akin to a hog trough."

Richard leaned towards her, his hazel eyes glinting amorously in the light from the table lamp. "You're tired, I can see that. Let's not make any rash decisions tonight. Why don't I rustle us up something to eat and then we can sleep on it, hmm?" He reached out to take her hand.

When he was looking at her like that, as if she was more desirable than the finest truffles money could buy, it weakened her resolve. So what if he didn't cause her pulse to race or make her scream with ecstasy, he was a decent guy and she could do a lot worse. Jareth was a fantasy, even if he was flesh and blood; he wasn't part of her world. The only problem being that he was about to become a pretty big part of her world, for the next week at least. Letting out a groan, she was startled to find Richard standing in front of her and preparing to pounce. Mistaking her reticence for a change of heart, he pressed his lips urgently to hers and she could feel his building excitement. Sarah was mumbling in protest against his oral assault when there was a loud knock at her door. Glad of the interruption, she extricated herself from his embrace, despite his reluctance to let her go. The rapping intensified and she rushed to answer it. Her stomach clenched in anticipation of finding the Goblin King grinning back at her. That would certainly be one way to make an already dire situation worse, she sighed at the prospect. It rendered her speechless, when she opened the door to find a hapless Hoggle bashfully shrugging his shoulders at her.

"I-I..." Sarah eventually stuttered as she attempted to block Richard's view from her unexpected visitor.

"His Majesty thoughts you needed rescuing." The little dwarf sheepishly informed her, his body language indicating that he was there against his will.

"I, um, sorry, I think you've got the wrong apartment." She silently mouthed another apology as she hastily closed the door in his face.

"Who on earth was that?" Richard questioned as he got up and made his way over to her.

"Oh, that was - no one." She moved to evade him. "Maybe he was looking for Mrs Abbott."

It was turning out to be one hell of a night and Sarah was exhausted. Stifling a yawn, she picked up the bouquet of roses and tossed them carelessly into her kitchen sink. Her untouched mug of tea had grown cold on the counter and she was too weary to brew a fresh one.

"Why don't you go and have a nice hot shower? Let Dicky take care of you." He forcefully manoeuvred her towards the bathroom. "I could even join you, if you'd like." His hands roamed as he began nuzzling at her neck.

She jumped as there was yet another knock at her door.

"Damn and blast it," Richard cursed as his romantic intentions were thwarted for a second time.

Sarah scurried over to look through the peephole before he could beat her to it. Whoever was knocking was too small to be seen from that angle.  _What if it's Hoggle again? What if it isn't?_ She panicked as Richard reached past her to grab for the handle. "No," she screeched, batting his hand away and yelling to the unseen visitor, "I told you, you've got the wrong apartment. Go away."

"But Milady, thou art in great peril." The distinctive yap of Sir Didymus protested through the wood, sounding ready and poised to leap to her defence.

"No, I'm fine, really," Sarah insisted as she continued to wrestle with her companion.

Richard's suspicions were aroused and when the knocking started up again, he could not be deterred from answering it. "Something very strange is going on here," he said as he managed to jostle his way to getting the door open.

"Sarah - - friend."

The shaggy hulking frame of Ludo caused him to recoil in shock. "What the f…?" He stumbled backwards onto the couch as the hairy horned-monster lumbered towards him.

Hoggle and Sir Didymus followed hot on his heels.

The little knight was brandishing a pointed stick. "Have no fear, fair maiden, I shall defend thy honour," he proclaimed as he jabbed determinedly at Richard's leg.

" _You're about ten years too late to save that."_ Sarah muttered under her breath.

The place had quickly descended into pandemonium. Her erstwhile boyfriend was yelping in pain as he batted away his attacker with a cushion while the little dwarf sought to restrain his canine friend. Ludo was oblivious as always, preferring to pluck the white roses from her kitchen sink and munch on them.

"Taste - - bad," he complained, but carried on chomping, regardless.

Turning to Hoggle with increasing vexation, she wished to confront the person responsible for her woes. "Where is that rat of a Goblin King?"

"You called sweet thing?" Jareth materialised in front of her causing Richard to swoon face down in a dead faint.

"Well, isn't this just great?" Sarah fumed as she surveyed the chaotic scene in her apartment. "You did this and you can fix it."

"You looks different," Hoggle observed as he studied her with a critical gaze. "Lumpier," he concluded with a blush.

"Silence, Hogwart," the Goblin King commanded. "How can a repulsive little scab like you possibly appreciate the finer points of a beautiful woman?"

"Hey," Sarah protested, not because he found her attractive, but because he'd insulted her friend. "Don't be mean to Hoggle or I will rescind my invitation to let you stay."

Jareth sidled up close to her, his sensual lips brushing over her ear. "What's said is said, you can't take it back now," he drawled.

His hot breath on her skin caused her heart to pound in her chest.

Richard began groaning as he slowly regained consciousness. They all peered over at him as Sir Didymus recommenced poking his leg with the pointy stick.

"What am I gonna do?" Sarah hopelessly threw her hands up in the air as she slumped down next to him on the couch.

"Snookums," he whimpered pathetically, "I seem to be hallucinating."

She nodded her head sympathetically as he glared wide-eyed around the room at their strange audience.

Jareth dropped unceremoniously into the gap between them. "It's just a bad dream, Dicky dum-dums," he assured the man who would be his rival. "Simply close your eyes and when you open them again, you will be safe in your own home." A wicked gleam danced in his mismatched eyes as he inclined his head to speak directly into the man's ear. "You will remember none of this and you will consider your break from Sarah to be permanent."

"Wait a minute," she objected, but it was too late as Richard faded into thin air before her eyes.

The Goblin King appeared altogether too self-satisfied and she jabbed at his chest with indignation. "You had no right to do that. How dare you snoop on me and send your minions to help you sabotage my relationship?"

Noticing the hurt looks on the faces of her friends, she felt a stab of guilt. "Sorry guys," she apologised. "I'm glad to see you all again, really I am, but your king should do his own dirty work."

Sarah found herself getting unexpectedly tearful. It was undoubtedly fatigue getting the better of her and nothing more, she reasoned. Scrubbing at her face, she let out a sigh as her companions gawked at her in bemusement.

"Look, I'm not gonna pretend Richard was the love of my life, but just because I'm not heartbroken it doesn't mean I don't feel anything," she acknowledged. "Hoggle, you were right." She addressed the little dwarf who was stood fidgeting uncomfortably nearby. "I have changed. It's been thirteen years for me since I last saw you all, and I'm not a teenager any more. I am a grown woman with grown-up responsibilities. There's my job for starters; I have bills to pay. Also, I've reached an age where many of my peers are getting married and having children. Life isn't a fairy tale, it's hard sometimes and compromises have to be made. Richard wasn't perfect, who is? But when you all go back home and I'm left here again on my own, I'll probably end up calling him and hoping he'll take me back."

Tiredness had a tendency to make her ramble, and she hadn't meant to speak so freely. Judging by the puzzled looks of her company, they didn't have a clue what she was talking about anyway.

Jareth kept his expression neutral as he took in her words. They were music to his ears as he had no intention of ever leaving her alone. Sometimes, he thought, life can be a fairy tale. And it could be for Sarah, if that's what she wanted.

Something crashed to the floor in the kitchen making a shattering sound.

"Ludo - - sorry," the lumbering beast reappeared looking shame-faced.

Sarah was down to her last nerve.

"Never mind," she hissed through gritted teeth. "What's a little broken crockery between friends?" Hauling herself wearily to her feet, she plodded in the direction of the bathroom. "I intend to go take a long soak in a hot bath." She paused to address her companion. "You guys can stay if you like, but I would very much appreciate it if you could keep the noise and the breakages to a minimum."

Jareth watched contemplatively as she disappeared into the other room. The poor woman was in desperate need of rest and there was something he could do to assist her in that regard.

"Ludo and Sir Didymus," he immediately commanded their attention by addressing them both correctly by name. "Your services are no longer required." Dismissing them with a wave of his hand, they were instantly transported back to where they came from.

"Higgle," Jareth beckoned the nervous looking dwarf to come closer, "I have a job for you."

None of the tasks His Majesty set him were ever nice, and he groaned in demonstration of his low expectations.

"Fetch me a large sack full of leaves and twigs from The Enchanted Woods." The Goblin King bid him. "And look sharp about it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a big thank you to every single person who has awarded Kudos to this story and particularly to those who have taken the time to leave a comment. Please do keep the feedback coming. Constructive criticism has been invaluable to me over the time I've been writing fanfiction. Thanks again - Mrs P.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah knew all was not as it should be the moment she opened her eyes. Blinking in protest at the golden rays pouring through her blinds, she could see it was obviously morning. As it was summer it wasn't unusual that the sun should be shining. However, it was never usually quite so bright at the unholy hour her alarm clock went off.

"Oh crap," she cursed, springing out of bed as her brain registered the time.

_Nine-thirty, my boss is so gonna can my ass,_ she fretted. It was bad enough she'd overslept the previous day. But being late in two days in a row... Sarah saw some serious sucking-up and unpaid overtime in her future if she was to prevent herself from getting fired.

In her panic, she had forgotten all about her unwanted house guest. It was tempting to write the whole thing off as a flight of fancy. But it didn't work. No more than she could convince herself it wasn't real back when she was fifteen. The previous evening, after her bath, Jareth had been acting shifty or shiftier than usual, she corrected herself. He informed her that Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, decided it was for the best if they returned to the Goblin Kingdom. The king promised her friends could visit whenever and if ever she wished them too; all she had to do was call. He made it clear he would be staying for the full week and, despite her being increasingly dubious about his claims of a supposed goblin revolt, Sarah was too exhausted to fight him. If he wanted to spend seven days sleeping on her stylish-practical-but-not-too-comfortable couch instead of his undoubtedly luxurious king-sized bed, who was she to argue. After furnishing Jareth with a pillow and blankets, she'd retired to get some much-needed rest.

Pausing to grab fresh clothes and underwear, she made her way to the bathroom.

"Good morning, sunshine," Jareth chirped, making her almost jump out of her skin.

_The Goblin King isn't wearing a shirt,_ her brain screamed as she tried not to stare. He was smooth-chested and lean but tantalisingly muscular.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "You're still here then?" Her attempt to act casual might have worked if her voice hadn't turned into a high pitched squeak.

He grinned, noting his effect on her. "Where else would I be?"

Sarah realised she was gawping at him and gave herself a shake.

"Never mind, I don't have time for you or your shenanigans. I needed to be at work like two hours ago." She ran into the bathroom and turned the lock.

"Oh, sweet thing," Jareth purred as he tapped on the door. "Work is cancelled today." He informed her. "I could see you needed a rest and so I have taken care of it."

_Oh God,_ his words filled her with trepidation as she imagined his definition of  _taking care_ of things.

"You'd better not have done anything to get me fired, I need that job."

Hastily washing her hands, she splashed some water on her face.

"Ugh," she grimaced at her reflection and wacky bed-hair.

"Do not worry," Jareth assured her. "No one will even know you're not there. You won't be missed."

Sarah didn't like the sound of that. Finishing up her quick dental hygiene routine, she unlocked the door opening it slightly so they were face to face.

"What do you mean?" She questioned with narrowed eyes as Jareth smirked back at her.

"Do you know what a changeling is?" He inquired.

"A changeling?" Sarah repeated with incredulity.

There was mention of such creatures in some of the old fairy stories and folk tales she'd read. They were usually said to be sickly substitutes for stolen babies. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she'd failed to reclaim her brother. Perhaps on her return home she would have found an imposter in his crib. A shudder went through her at the notion, particularly when she couldn't be sure the switch would have been detected until it was too late.

"Sa-rah?" Jareth emphasised the syllables in her name as he glared impatiently at her. It became evident from her glassy eyes and the way she was chewing on her bottom lip that she wasn't listening to him.

"Oh, sorry," she blushed, "I was just pondering about what would have happened if I hadn't solved the labyrinth. To be specific, I was wondering whether you would have sent a changeling back in Toby's place."

His pout of annoyance made her sorry she asked.

"Never mind," Sarah said as she cinched her robe closed where it had started to come undone. "I'd rather not know."

That wasn't strictly true; she was curious but didn't want to press the matter if the Goblin King was touchy about it.

A clattering sound coming from the kitchen area drew her attention and she set off to locate the cause of it. On her way, she spotted the remains of what looked like twigs and leaves spread liberally across her expensive cream coloured woollen rug.

"What the hell's been going on here?" She swung around, hands on hips, with an accusatory glare.

Jareth toyed with his poet's shirt, which had been slung with abandon over the back of the couch but didn't put in on.

"Powerful fae can fashion many things from simple bits of wood and such," he nonchalantly explained as if it was nothing.

"And what did you  _fashion_ that got my rug in such a mess?" Sarah glowered at him.

Jareth began miming the actions of performing his magic. "I had Hoggett bring me a sack full of foliage from The Enchanted Woods which I then arranged roughly into a human shape. With the added ingredients of hairs taken from your hairbrush and a few items of clothing from the wicker basket in your bathing chamber, I created a copy of you."

Sarah couldn't believe her ears and her mouth fell open as she attempted to regain the power of speech. The Goblin King slipped his shirt over his head while enjoying her befuddlement. Finally, after much silent gesticulating and false starts, she managed to find her voice.

"You sent a pile of twigs dressed in dirty laundry to my place of work?"

There were intimate items of clothing in that basket, she thought with a blush. The idea of Jareth rummaging through her used lingerie was infuriating as well as embarrassing.

"A little gratitude if you please, Sarah," the Goblin King admonished her in his snippy condescending way. "I don't conjure up changelings for just anyone, you know."

The earlier commotion in the kitchen forgotten, she slumped onto the couch in a huff. Moving aside the blankets he'd left strewn carelessly around, she threw him an icy glare.

Her ego was too wounded to see the advantage or to be grateful.

"It's great to know I can be so easily replaced by bits of wood," she complained.

Jareth rolled his eyes at her dented pride. Once again, his generosity had been cruelly maligned. But, upon noting the hurt in her eyes, his attitude softened.

Swooping down to sit beside her, he cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. She was reluctant, but he coaxed her to tilt her head up to meet his gaze.

"It looks like you and speaks with your voice, but it doesn't have your mind, your heart, or your soul. There could never be another exactly like you." He gave her a fond smile.

Sarah went from hurt and angry to wanting to kiss him senseless in two seconds flat. She might have done just that if the clattering noise hadn't started up again.

"What the hell?"

Jumping up, she raced to the kitchen in time to find a couple of goblins raiding her cupboards. Bags of potato chips and cookies had been burst open all over the place. Debris littered every visible surface. Milk was dripping from the counter along with chocolate sauce and various other viscous comestibles. The walls were splattered Jackson Pollack style as were the floor tiles.

"Why, you little horrors!" Sarah yelled as she reached for her broom and brandished it threateningly at them.

The mischievous creatures cackled and snickered at her, obviously not caring a jot for the peril they might be in. Blowing raspberries by way of reply, they returned to squeezing jets of maple syrup and mustard into each other's mouths.

"You think that's funny, do you?" She snarled as she jabbed at them. "Eat broom."

The goblins ran riot spreading the mess from the kitchen to the living room and beyond. Sarah chased after them wailing in despair as her furniture and floors were soon covered in sticky multi-coloured footprints.

Jareth watched with an expression of resignation and perhaps the barest hint of amusement.

"I told you they were out of control," he shrugged.

She was tempted to swipe him with the broom too.

"Do something," Sarah demanded with anguish as the goblins swung from her ceiling light to the living room curtains. "Threaten to throw them in the Bog of Eternal Stench like you did with Poor Hoggle."

Jareth snorted with derision. "Where do you think the little numbskulls used to reside before I attempted to civilize them?" He shuddered, recalling the lingering odour which still polluted his castle.

It shouldn't be so surprising that the goblins could withstand such a stench, Sir Didymus managed it, but Sarah felt queasy all the same.

"There must be something you can do," she implored, as her bookshelves were in peril of being plundered.

Taking pity on her, the king fixed his bug-eyed subjects with a fierce glare. "Foggit and Spoggit," he addressed them in turn. "You force me to invoke the banishment spell."

The two miscreants immediately halted in their tracks, looks of contrition on their grotesque little faces.

"No, Your Majesty," they pleaded. "We didn't mean no harm."

He was unmoved and with a dramatic flourish, he recited the necessary incantation.

_"Goblins, begone you nasty creatures,_

_With your mischievous ways and ghastly features,_

_Come back no more, you horrid twits,_

_Or you'll end your days in the basilisk pits,_

_I banish you in the name of the Faerie High King and Queen."_

Foggit and Spoggit wailed and shrieked in protest before seemingly being swallowed up by the floorboards.

Sarah almost felt sorry for the little wretches, until her eyes focused back on the mess they'd made.

"You couldn't have done that sooner? She grumbled while setting her upturned table lamp to rights. "Great, now I'm gonna have to spend the day cleaning up," she huffed.

Jareth shook his head as he gestured for her to hand him the broom. For a second, she actually thought he was intending to attempt some manual labour and her amazement showed.

"I did not create a changeling so you could spend the day sweeping and scrubbing," he rebuked as he set the cleaning implement down onto the floor.

"You're not going to make another one are you?" Sarah questioned with alarm, fearing he might be intending to set another copy of her to work on the cleaning.

The Goblin King didn't say a word as he summoned up a crystal ball. He then threw it into the air where it hovered for a moment before popping into an explosion of soap bubbles. The broom twitched to life and began wafting the bubbles round the room. As it swept past them, the trail of goblin destruction disappeared in its wake leaving the apartment sparkling clean. He gave her a smug grin as she watched in wonderment. It was neat having a fae king to liven up the domestic chores, but exhausting, she thought. After all, if not for his unruly subjects, no cleaning up would have been required.

Flopping down onto her couch, she let out a groan. "I never thought I'd say this, but I really wish I was at work right now." It would be more restful, she reasoned. But then, remembering the ghastly novel she was stuck editing, and realising who she was speaking to, Sarah jumped up to make a hasty amendment. "When I said I wish, I didn't mean it literally," she clarified.

Jareth suppressed a smirk as he sardonically raised an elegant eyebrow.

"It seems we covered this at our first meeting; what's said is said," he reminded her.

"Could I get changed first or at least put my bra on?" She wearily pleaded, glancing down at her second best nightdress and well-worn robe.

"No need, sweet thing," Jareth drawled, "You look rather fetching as you are."

Her scanty nightwear was affording him an almost scandalous view of her assets. Sarah turned crimson as she attempted to regain some measure of respectability.

"If you were a gentleman you wouldn't look," she chided.

He grinned. "And if you weren't a lady you wouldn't mind."

It was a backhanded compliment, but she couldn't help but smile.

As they sat in companionable silence, Sarah's thoughts drifted back to work. "If you are sending me to my job I want to keep the changeling. I've been stuck editing the worst romance novel ever and I've already been scarred for life by it. I've already worn out two red markers on words like moist and gushing. And love tunnels are things you should only find in a fairground, as far as I'm concerned. As for man root, I mean what the hell, right? Who calls a…" she stopped herself in time from elaborating on the meaning of man root. "Anyway, the changeling can deal with all that." Her cheeks were burning as she risked a glance in Jareth's direction.

Thankfully, His Highness didn't appear to be listening. His attention had been drawn by the framed photographs on her mantle and he went over to give them a closer inspection. The first one was an old favourite; she and Toby were posing on the beach next to a huge sandcastle. It was taken just over a year after her first meeting with the Goblin King.

Jareth smiled fondly as he recognised the boy who might have been his heir. There was a hint of melancholy in his voice and a faraway look in his mismatched eyes.

"It has been a while since I bounced that fine little fellow upon my knee," he reminisced.

"I should say so, he'd probably break your legs if you tried it now," Sarah chuckled, "My brother isn't so little anymore; he's fourteen and already an inch taller than me." She pointed to the mantle. "See for yourself."

Turning his attention back to the framed pictures, he saw a recent family portrait. Her father and stepmother were beaming proudly for the camera as Sarah and Toby stood awkwardly at their side. He was now a thick-set young man with a shock of curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes. The Goblin King raised his eyebrows in surprise, sometimes he forgot mortal lives were but brief candles and much could change in thirteen years. His gaze drifted to the third photograph in the line and he picked it up; a teenage Sarah and her mother were stood in front of a theatre. There was a poster behind them announcing that Linda Williams was starring as Norma Desmond in Sunset Boulevard.

"You did not fulfil your dream to become an actress," Jareth said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. His tone wasn't dismissive or mocking and yet she felt affronted all the same.

"I turned down my dreams, remember?" Her words had an edge of bitterness about them.

"That did not preclude you from realising them," he rebuked her; "It only meant you did not choose the easy path of having them granted without working for them."

Sarah fell silent while she debated with herself over whether to recount the tale of the day her ambition to be an actress was shattered. It still hurt more than ten years later and she wasn't sure the Goblin King would be suitably sympathetic.

"Everyone dreams big when they're fifteen," she sighed wistfully.

"You either lacked the talent or the tenacity," Jareth observed with indifference, "And I cannot believe it was the latter."

His jibe stung, and Sarah was glad she hadn't confided in him. Trying to summon up a suitably cutting response, she began running through a few possibilities in her mind.

The Goblin King didn't do her the courtesy of waiting for a comeback. The last photograph in the row had already seized his attention and he snatched it from the mantle.

"And who, might I inquire, is this?"

He held the offending picture aloft as if it was a wanted criminal poster. It appeared to be fairly recent and showed Sarah in the fond embrace of an attractive older man.

Her attention had been otherwise occupied. Having abandoned attempts to concoct witty put-downs, she was now recalling every mean thing her drama teacher ever said to her. So, _I'm the world's worst actress, am I? Maybe it's time I proved it's not just my eyes that can be so cruel,_ she plotted to herself. Focusing back on the present and Jareth, who was still holding out the photograph with an angry expectant look on his face, Sarah gazed up at him, her eyes gleaming with tears.

Clutching a hand to her heart and biting back a sob, she made a dramatic declaration.

"He was my one and only true love."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few slight changes to the previous chapters (nothing vital) and lowered the rating to T. If the action get too heated it will go back up to an M, but I'm not sure it will come to that (pun intended).
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. Particular thanks to those who've taken the trouble to award kudos and leave a comment. Please do keep them coming - Mrs P.


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth's face froze momentarily in horror; Sarah could only have one true love and he'd filled that vacancy long ago. _Thirteen years was too big a leap_ , he fretted to himself as his eyes darted back to the photograph of the older Toby. Too much could happen in a mortal lifespan, like pesky human males presuming to court his intended. The Goblin King decided there was nothing else for it; he was just going to have to go back and reorder time.

The longer he remained silent, the more Sarah began to regret her little ruse. It was clear he found her attractive and an adequate distraction from his royal duties, but she never considered his feelings to be any deeper than that. There was no reason to believe he was after more than a brief dalliance.  _What else could there be between a mortal and a fae king who didn't appear to age?_  Maybe he was simply after some kind of twisted revenge for her besting him.

The Goblin King returned the photograph to the mantle; his usual haughty demeanour firmly back in place.

"What became of this one and only true love?" Jareth coldly questioned. "You didn't throw him over for Dicky dum-dums, did you?"

"What business is it of yours, anyway?" Sarah angrily retorted as she got up and stormed off towards the kitchen. "I can't deal with any more of your nonsense on an empty stomach."

She was intending to reveal the truth about the picture, but after his hurtful jibe, he could go to hell. In two years' time, she would be thirty and she'd hoped for success in either her professional or personal life by then. Things with Richard were pretty much doomed even before the unwelcome intervention of the Underground gang. As for work, she was stuck in a dead end job with few prospects of advancement.

"When and where did you meet this man?" Jareth followed hot on her heels. "I have to know the details of your first meeting," he petulantly demanded.

"What?" Sarah spun around to face him, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why do you even care?"

"Who said anything about caring?" He adopted a casual pose, leaning against her refrigerator. "I'm simply curious about this man you call your one and only true love."

_What could she say now that wouldn't make her sound pathetic?_   _Um, actually, the guy in the picture is my mother's younger brother, Lucas, who also happens to be my favourite uncle._ Sarah pretended to be busy looking through her cupboards. Her stomach was rumbling and she hoped there was some food left in there that was unmolested by goblins.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She inquired, ignoring his penetrating gaze.

There was no excuse for being a bad hostess, even when the guest was unwanted and uninvited. Rattling around the shelves, she frowned; there was nothing fit for a Goblin King. Her oatmeal was well past its expiry date and the eggs hadn't survived her unwelcome visitors, neither had the milk. All traces of anything else edible had vanished along with the rest of the mess.

"Never mind," Sarah filled up a glass with water and drank it down in one. "Unless you can conjure up some groceries, it looks like I'm going shopping."

Jareth moved to block her exit from the kitchen. He was in front of her so fast with his arms folded, he must have used magic.

"Hey," she protested.

"You will not leave until you answer my questions." The Goblin King was resolute.

Sarah let out a weary sigh. "Tell me why it's so important to you and I'll tell you what you want to know," she challenged him.

He narrowed his mismatched eyes as he internally debated the merits of telling her the truth.  _Damn it,_ he thought,  _if she reacts badly, I have stronger forgetting potions than the one I spiked that rotten peach with._

"What's said is said, remember? I'll do as you ask and you must do as you promised." Jareth reminded her.

She hesitantly nodded in agreement.

Satisfied with the bargain, he continued. "I need to know when you met this man you call your one true love so I can reorder to prevent it.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock at his revelation, "But why?" she gasped. "Why would you want to do that?"

The Goblin King puffed himself up with pride. "Because I am your only true love, my Sarah," he announced as if the matter was never in doubt.

"Oh," she was too stunned to say anything more but her heart and mind were racing.

"You will tell me about the photograph now," he demanded.

_What did he want from her? What did she want from him?_ If his plea to her in the ruins of the Escher Room wasn't a final attempt to prevent her from reclaiming Toby, she was too young to accept what he was really offering. At fifteen, a demigod in tight pants belonged on a poster on her wall, not in her bed, but now?  _Could he actually be her one true love?_

"It was meant to be a joke," she blushed, "It's just, you made me mad and I, well I wasn't expecting you to react the way you did. That picture was taken two years ago when I visited my uncle in Seattle," Sarah confessed, averting her eyes from his searing gaze. "Lucas is my mom's younger brother and we've always been pretty close. So you see he isn't my one true love, just my favourite uncle."

She was mortified over the way her wheeze had backfired. Proving she could act well enough to fool him was cold comfort in light of his declaration.

Jareth's expression was unreadable, but his relief was palpable. She was expecting mockery or anger, but neither was forthcoming.

"Thank goodness, reordering time is such a laborious and exhausting business," he eventually said in a weary tone. "Now that matter is settled, I shall go and attend to my ablutions."

"That's it?" Sarah questioned, annoyed by his sudden indifference. "You tell me you're my one true love and then you go off and take a bath, really?"

If it was just sex he was after with his silken words, he could go hang, even if her insides were turning to goo at the prospect.

Jareth fiddled suggestively with her egg timer and gave her a knowing smile. "Well, sweet thing, as you don't seem opposed to the idea of me being your one true love, and as we've established I have no competition for the title, I'm sure you would like me even better if I dispensed with the Eau de goblin stench my ninny-hammer subjects have polluted me with."

He sounded earnest when he spoke of true love, but what if it was another of his ploys? The trouble was Sarah couldn't trust a single word he said. She wasn't even sure how she felt about him _._ There was a strong attraction between them, but whether it ran any deeper than that, she couldn't say. It seemed too ridiculous to contemplate;  _he's the Goblin King, for goodness sake._ She and he were quite literally from different worlds.

"Is that the real reason you came back, for love?" She inquired, both hoping and fearing it was.

"And what if I did come back for you, sweet Sarah?" Jareth's gaze turned heated as he leaned towards her the way he had in the labyrinth tunnel. "Are you ready to let me rule you now?"

"In your dreams," she scoffed, although, she couldn't deny she was tempted.

With a lascivious leer he conjured up a crystal. "How would you like to see for yourself?" he said, tossing it over to her.

"Oh," Sarah squeaked as she caught a glimpse of his depraved fantasies.

Her face turned beet red, but she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Alas, the miniscule dimensions of your bathtub will require more creativity of us than mine would, but I'm sure we'll manage." He waggled his eyebrows.

She gulped, wondering whether to seize the unicorn by the horn, so to speak. It just wasn't like her to be so hasty, especially when she'd only broken up with Richard less than twenty-four hours ago.

"I-I don't think we ought to rush into anything…"

Sarah could feel her resistance crumbling as he leaned in to kiss her. Closing her eyes, she eagerly anticipated the moment his lips would make contact with hers. It never came. The sound of banging and crashing coming from the closet where she kept her vacuum cleaner broke the mood.

"What the hell was that?" She ducked around him to go and investigate the noise. "It better not be more of your damn goblins."

Sarah grabbed her trusty broom, which was no longer enchanted, and cautiously flung the closet door open.

"Hoggle?"

The little dwarf cowered in fear when he saw the murderous expression on the king's face.

What on earth is going on?" Sarah turned to Jareth for an explanation.

The Goblin King was furious at the ill-timed intrusion, but seeing her expectant glare, he answered with a sulky pout. "I opened a portal between here and the Underground."

"Oh, so that's how your revolting goblins found their way into my kitchen, is it?" Sarah was unimpressed.

"Pardon the, err, interruption," Hoggle said with a wary glance in the king's direction as His Majesty glared daggers at him.

"You do not have my pardon, Hogbrain. Now what is it?" Jareth impatiently inquired.

The little dwarf was carrying a rolled up scroll secured with a royal blue ribbon and a fancy wax seal.

"This was delivered by the High King's messenger, Your Majesty," he explained as he handed it over. "I thought I'd better brings it straight to you."

The Goblin King snatched up the letter and tore it open. Reading the contents with an increasingly furious look on his face, he crumpled the paper up in his fist.

"I shall require parchment, ink, wax and my royal seal," he barked his orders at the little dwarf.

Hoggle shifted about nervously from foot to foot.

"But - the goblins; I can't gets into the castle," he squeaked, at the risk of inflaming the king's already bad temper.

Jareth's scowl was fearsome.

"Hogbreath?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"You know the Bog of Eternal Stench, don't you?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Get in it!"

Sarah shook her head with disapproval. His earlier revelation and their almost-kiss might have sent her reeling, but that didn't mean she was going to let him get away with mistreating her friends.

"I'm fresh out of medieval stationery supplies," she said as she hustled the little dwarf out of harm's way. "However, I do have writing paper, a fountain pen and I guess we could melt a candle for the wax."

Jareth watched contemplatively as she rummaged in the drawer of her writing bureau. The proper etiquette for matters such as these required him to return home, but he didn't want to do that. His subjects really were revolting and he'd placed an enchantment on his castle to keep them out. Instructing Hoggle to wait through the portal for his call, he took a seat at what he considered to be an unacceptably small desk.

"I must attend to an urgent matter of business," he frowned. "But my offer to make creative use of your tiny bathtub still stands."

"What you need is a cold shower," Sarah rebuffed him, and upon seeing the lustful glint in his eyes, she quickly added, "alone."

His attempt to rekindle his seduction of her was half hearted to say the least. Unfortunately, the arduous task before him could not be delayed. It consoled him to know that with some careful persuasion, she might be his. He was right to approach her again as an adult; if only there had been no unwelcome complications.

I should give you some privacy." She became aware that she was practically leaning over him.

"Are you not curious as to what the letter is about?" Jareth inquired as he critically examined the fountain pen.

Sarah had been too distracted with other matters to give it much thought. Presumably, kings, even fae ones, got lots of troublesome correspondence. It was then it hit her again, just who and what he was. He had matters of state to attend to and a kingdom to rule, while she had a grocery list to write. Maybe they were too different to ever have a future together.

"I guess it's none of my business," Sarah sighed as she headed off to get dressed for shopping.

Jareth watched her go with a pensive look on his face; the letter from his father could not have come at a worse time.

He had long since eschewed his responsibilities as the seventh child and youngest son of the High King and Queen of the Faeries. The Goblin Kingdom was the lowliest of the royal provinces, but it afforded him a degree of freedom not enjoyed by his four elder brothers. As the youngest he'd indulged his whims, believing himself safe from having to marry for duty or political advantage. Now his father needed to forge an alliance with the Firetop Fae, and as he was the only son not currently married or betrothed, the obligation fell on him. Lady Callida was a beautiful redhead with almond eyes and a shapely figure, but she wasn't the one he wanted. Saying no carried the risk of severe punishment and probable banishment. For Sarah, he would chance all of that and more. With a melancholic sigh, he put pen to paper.

* * *

Jareth stood gazing out at the view from Sarah's apartment window. There were tall concrete buildings as far as the eye could see. It made him feel claustrophobic like the walls were closing in on him, which was ironic for someone who'd created his own labyrinth. He hadn't been exiled yet, though. If there was a way he could keep his kingdom and have his heart's desire, he would find it.

Sarah decided to run out to the store while Jareth wrote his letter. Before leaving, she'd schooled him in the basics of earthly plumbing in case he wanted to take a bath. His mood had changed from flirty to distant and sullen, their almost-kiss seemingly forgotten as he listened to her instructions in stony silence. She assumed the letter brought him bad tidings, but he didn't enlighten her. Returning home, she found Jareth gazing out of her apartment window with a thoughtful look on his face. He was clad in a towel which was slung low around his slender hips, and appeared in danger of coming undone at any second.

"It's a shame you didn't have time to pack any clothes when you fled from your revolting goblins," Sarah nervously side-eyed him, expecting to catch a glimpse of his crown jewels at any moment.

Jareth cast off his maudlin mood. Giving her a cheeky smile, he conjured up a crystal ball.

"I have everything I need right here," he said as he twirled the glass orb in his hand.

In a blinding flash, he was clothed in a plain black shirt with matching jeans and lace up ankle boots. His hair was shorter and tamer. The makeup he usually wore was gone, but his skin still possessed an ethereal glow.

"Earlier, I glanced over the periodicals on your awfully small desk to determine the current fashions worn by mortal men. Will I do?" Jareth inquired with a smirk.

He could see she approved by the way her eyes were roving slowly over his body.

Sarah had to clear her throat before speaking, which rather undermined her attempts to appear unaffected.

"You'll blend right in," she spluttered.

After a late brunch, she suggested taking a walk. The urge to call the office to make sure her changeling wasn't creating havoc was strong, but she resisted. It would be a shame to waste a day off work, especially when it was warm and sunny outside, Sarah reasoned. Jareth was amenable and the two of them set off in the direction of Central Park. He complimented her on the floral sundress she'd chosen to wear and offered her his arm; she took it. After a while of walking and chatting about nothing in particular, they came to a place Sarah hadn't visited in years. The Swedish Cottage Marionette Theatre was a quaint wooden building inside Central Park where daily puppet shows were held. She remembered taking Toby to see Rumpelstiltskin there when he was around four-years-old. Back then, she was the cool big sister who took him exciting places without the need for parental supervision. These days, he was a moody teenager who thought she was as out of touch as his mom and dad.

"Gulliver's Travels," Jareth read the sign for the latest show. "Ah, yes, Jonathan Swift," he recalled, evidently acquainted with the tale. "I liked the Houyhnhnms."

"I don't suppose talking horses are unusual where you come from," Sarah said and then frowned in contemplation as she didn't recall seeing any during her time in the labyrinth. But as almost every other creature there seemed capable of human speech, it wouldn't surprise her.

"I can communicate with them, as I can with all creatures, but not through language as you know it," he informed her.

"Looks like we missed the show," she sighed noting the time with disappointment.

There was only one performance a day and that was hours ago.

Jareth flashed a mischievous smile. "If my lady wants a puppet show, then a puppet show she shall have," he declared.

In the blink of an eye, the pair of them found themselves seated on the front row of a set of curved wooden benches inside the small theatre. The place was deserted except for its audience of two. Red velvet drapes trimmed with gold embroidery hung over the miniature stage.

"We shouldn't be in here," Sarah fretted as she furtively glanced around.

"No one will disturb us," Jareth assured her, "Now hush, and prepare to be dazzled by a little story I wrote, I call it The Goblin King's Prize Cock."

Observing his companion's crimson hue and wide-eyed shock, he could see further clarification was required.

"Honestly, Sarah," he tutted, "I am referring to a male chicken; I can't imagine what you are picturing."

He chuckled as she cringed with embarrassment.

The house lights dimmed as the curtain rose to reveal a model version of the Goblin Kingdom complete with labyrinth. It turned out to be the tale of Sir Wattle, a cockerel who'd won the Annual Underground Chicken Waltz Championships for five years running. The bird was knighted by Jareth after beating off stiff competition from his four brothers' prize cocks.

"Who knew chickens were such good dancers?" Sarah applauded as the charmed marionettes took their final bows.

The curtain fell and she got up to leave.

"Thank you," she smiled, "that was great."

Jareth grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Why the hurry?" his lips tickled the sensitive skin on her neck as he spoke. "I could always entertain you with The Unfortunate Tale of Jumble-Giblets."

Sarah let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as he slid his hands slowly around her waist.

"Is that another prize cock?" she innocently inquired.

"One doesn't like to boast, precious," Jareth winked.

Sarah squirmed in his lap. "I was talking about Jumble-Giblets," she chided him.

At that moment, she caught sight of a stars and stripes poster on the wall behind the king which sent a jolt of panic through her.

"Oh crap," she exclaimed. "How could I forget it's only three days until the fourth of July?"

Jareth was confused.

"It's American Independence Day; an annual holiday, and I traditionally spend it with my family," she explained. "I was going to introduce Richard to them. He was supposed to meet them back in April at my birthday dinner. But the night before, a disgruntled pudding chef hit him on the head with an iron crepe pan and he was concussed."

The Goblin King stifled his laughter. "I would be happy to accompany you," he offered. "I should like to see young Toby again."

"What?" Sarah sprang to her feet in a flustered state. "No, I can't take you, what would my dad and stepmother think? I can't show up on the arm of another man, even if I tell them I broke up with Richard, it wouldn't be proper."

Jareth found human morality amusing at times.

"I refuse to stay in that poky place you call home without you," he pouted.

"Go take your chances with the goblins then." Sarah defiantly folded her arms.

The king had a plan.

"Unless," he said, with a look of distaste, "I masquerade as Dicky dum-dums."

Sarah shook her head.

"My family haven't met Richard but they've seen photographs, and you don't look anything like him."

Jareth gave her and enigmatic smile as he plucked at the air and opened his palm to reveal a small mound of silver glitter. Before she could object, he blew it at her and she instinctively shielded her eyes.

"Oh my God," Sarah gasped as she saw the Goblin King now looked exactly like her ex-boyfriend.

"It's a simple enchantment, nothing more. No one will ever know the difference," he said.

In the blink of an eye, he was back to his old self.

Worried about what she might be letting herself in for, Sarah frowned.

"I guess it might work..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I apologise for the delay in updating. The school summer holidays aren't leaving me with much time to write. Hopefully, I will get back on track in September.
> 
> Secondly, I must confess that I have never visited New York. I am getting my information from Google maps and the like, so I apologise if I have misrepresented anything. Willing suspension of disbelief is required. This is a story about a Goblin King, after all!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has awarded kudos to this story and left a comment. Please do keep the feedback coming - Mrs P.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah lay tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep. The prospect of spending a weekend in the company of her well-intentioned father, picky stepmother and hormonal teenage brother was bad enough, but now she had Jareth to cope with too. The workings of the mortal world weren't a complete mystery to him. In his line of work, he'd garnered some understanding of humans. He listened patiently as Sarah explained the particulars of the Fourth of July celebrations and promised to be on his best behaviour, which did little to reassure her. Try as she might, she couldn't shake the niggling feeling he was up to something. It was true that in the two days since he arrived, the Goblin King had been generosity personified. The changeling he created gave her a couple of unexpected days off work. However, Sarah did find it unsettling to come face to face with an enchanted version of herself, not to mention watching as it crumbled back to twigs and leaves before her eyes. Jareth was only sorry that magic would not allow her doppelgänger to coexist in the same space as her; he might also have mentioned the word 'threesome'.

It was an odd feeling to know he was in the next room. After thirteen years without so much as a speck of glitter, he'd turned her world upside down. The strange thing was, against expectations, Sarah found she was enjoying his company. From his impromptu puppet shows to his impressive array of magic tricks, he was full of surprises and there was certainly never a dull moment. Whether in human guise or his natural fae form, Jareth was spellbinding. Sarah observed, as she gave him a tour of the neighbourhood, how he attracted people to him like a magnet. Apparently, it was a faery thing to have the power to beguile humans. It made her wonder if that was the reason she felt so drawn to him. If she couldn't help the attraction, it meant the feelings he stirred in her weren't real. Sarah feared she might be falling in love with an illusion.

Unable to resist the temptation of playing hooky from work on a Friday, she had let him resurrect the changeling for one last day. The two of them spent the afternoon eating ice cream, which the Goblin King seemed to regard as an almost orgasmic experience, and watching old black and white movies. It Happened One Night and His Girl Friday were particular favourites of Sarah's and she was pleased that Jareth liked them too. Cary Grant's performance especially impressed him, which was unsurprising given he was playing an extremely charming cad. After dinner, the Goblin King shocked her by asking for a dance. Her apartment wasn't big enough for the kind of sweeping displays his ballroom could accommodate, but they made the best of it.

Hours later, as Sarah struggled to find sleep; she recalled the feel of his arms wrapped around her as they swayed in time to the music. Her CD player happened to have a collection of Ella Fitzgerald songs loaded into it. You Do Something To Me started up and it seemed to be the perfect soundtrack for their dance. Jareth contemplated magically transforming their surroundings, possibly to a moonlit gazebo, until Sarah murmured against his chest that everything was perfect just the way it was. He might have kissed her, and she possibly would have let him, if another inopportune entrance by Hoggle hadn't killed the mood for the second time in as many days. Once again, the little dwarf's letter delivery caused the Goblin King to become withdrawn and sullen. Sarah tried to get him to confide in her but was rebuffed. When it came down to it, she really didn't know that much about him or his life. Perhaps it was the trouble with the goblins, or maybe some other problem in his kingdom, either way he didn't want to discuss it. Despite her misgivings about his real intentions and being unable to trust her feelings, she found herself dwelling on what he'd said about being her one true love. With a longing glance in the forlorn king's direction, she retreated to bed.

It was getting on for two in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink. The sound of her leather couch creaking and its occupant groaning told her she wasn't alone in her state of unrest. As Sarah debated whether to get up to make them both some hot milk, she almost fell out of bed at the unexpected sound of soft knocking on her door. Too befuddled to formulate a verbal response, she sucked in a breath of anticipation as a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway.

"Sarah, may I enter?"

Jareth hadn't set as much as a foot inside her bedroom since his arrival. As comfortable as she was becoming in his company, she still felt the need to have a safety zone. If she let him into her private sanctum there would probably be no turning back. In the event, he didn't wait for her to grant him admittance and she felt the bottom of the bed sag slightly as he sat down.

"What the heck?" Sarah questioned with a hint of panic as she clicked on the lamp switch, bathing the room in soft light.

"Your couch is most uncomfortable," Jareth complained, his expression sour to convey his displeasure.

He was clothed only in a cream poet's shirt which brushed against his bare muscular thighs.

Sarah gathered the bedcovers up to her chin to cover her skimpy camisole top, suddenly aware of her own exposed flesh.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" She inquired with a nervous gulp.

His eyes raked over the empty space next to her.

"Oh, no," Sarah vigorously shook her head. "Don't even think about it."

Jareth was undeterred as he glanced purposefully around her bedroom, apparently searching for something.

"Could we not construct some sort of  _Walls of Jericho_ as they did in  _It Happened One Night_?"

Her eyes skimmed over the contents of her room. Her trusty old bear, Launcelot, was keeping a watchful eye on her from his place on the dresser.

"My intentions are entirely honourable, I assure you. All I am after is a good night's sleep," Jareth said with a glint in his eyes that gave Sarah due cause to doubt him.

However, it was late and she was tired. Her couch was uncomfortable and she didn't have the heart to send him back to it. Neither of them was likely to get any sleep one way or the other, and she certainly wasn't going to swap her soft pillows for creaking leather. With a weary sigh of resignation, she made her decision.

"Pass me that bear," she instructed as she pointed to the dresser.

Jareth grabbed the battered soft toy and handed it to her with a look of bemusement.

Toby had returned Launcelot back to her four years ago, when she moved into her apartment. Having long since grown out of such things, it touched her heart when he told her he thought she might appreciate having an old friend to keep her company in her new home.

"There," she said, placing the bear next to her. "He's not exactly a wall, but he's gonna keep an eye on you and make sure you stay on your side of the bed." Sarah gave him a warning glare.

It probably wasn't her smartest move, she thought, as he looked at her in the same hungry way he'd earlier regarded a spoonful of cookies and cream ice cream. His movement was predatory as he crawled in beside her; she felt every muscle in her body tense up. As Jareth strove to find a comfortable position, the undulating motion he sent across the mattress was tortuous. The bits of her that weren't uptight were responding in ways they had no business doing. From the smug smile on his face, she was sure he could sense her increased heartbeat and growing desire.

"Thank you, precious," he drawled, leaning in as close as Launcelot would allow him.

"Just keep your hands and everything else to yourself and that'll be thanks enough," Sarah said as she clicked off the bedside lamp and laid down with her back to him.

All was quiet, except for the sound of their breathing. The atmosphere was charged and the air thick with anticipation. Attempting to push the reality of her situation to the back of her mind, she squeezed her eyes shut and internally yelled at her libido to quit it. Without knowing what he wanted from her, she couldn't let things go any further between them. Even in the unlikely event she was being courted for the position of Goblin Queen, it would mean making changes to her life Sarah wasn't sure she could make. For starters, it would doubtless mean leaving her world and all she knew, to live in his.  _Was such a thing possible? What about his longevity?_ Another thing she didn't know was how old Jareth was. He hadn't visibly aged in the thirteen years they'd been apart, but then, he said only three days had passed in his realm. It was far too confusing for her to make sense of, especially at crazy o'clock.

"Sarah?"

His soft, almost whispered, speaking of her name startled her out of her reverie. She felt him inclining towards her and the warmth radiating from his body.

"Go to sleep, Jareth," she hissed, afraid of what she might be persuaded to if he didn't.

He let out a forlorn sigh and adjusted position to lie on his back. Moments passed, and she tried to relax as much as the circumstances would allow. It was nigh on impossible, as it felt like every nerve ending in her body was tingling, craving his touch. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him moving closer to her; the warm exposed skin of his legs brushing against hers as she sparked at the contact. Admitting him into her bed was the dumbest thing she'd ever done. Well, besides inviting him into her home and agreeing to let him stay for a whole week. In fact, when she thought about it, common sense abandoned her altogether the second he reappeared in her life.

Sarah moved to put some distance between them. "Cut it out and get over to your own side or you can go back to the couch," she growled.

The Goblin King picked Launcelot up and tossed him to the foot of the bed.

"Hey," she protested.

"Let me hold you, Sarah," he pleaded. "I won't ask for anything more, not tonight."

Her objections died on her lips, and all coherent thought was lost as Jareth arms encircled her. Before she could restrain herself, she returned the gesture, leaving them entangled in an intimate embrace. The silk of his shirt and the satin of her camisole were all that separated them.

"What do you want from me, really?" She questioned; her voice breathy and low with barely suppressed desire.

He sighed against her hair. "Oh, only everything," he murmured dreamily. "Now, go to sleep, my love," Jareth gently commanded as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Sarah instantly felt her eyelids grow heavy and her body relax. After a few seconds, she was slumbering soundly.

* * *

Jareth watched, lost in his thoughts, as Sarah fussed over packing her bag for their trip. He wasn't in the mood for masquerading as her ex-lover, but what was said was said. It occurred to him he could have used a forgetting potion to wipe Richard from the memories of Sarah's family and friends. The trouble with potions was it was hard to gauge the amounts needed when dealing with more than one person. Even then it could be tricky, as the business with the peach proved. However, he had a plan, and dear old Dicky would soon be out of their lives forever, one way or another. If nothing else, it would serve as a distraction from his family woes.

The latest letter from his father delivered him a deadline; either he returned to marry Lady Callida on the day of the annual Firebird Festival, which was ten days hence, or he would be stripped of his title and banished to the mortal realm. The former was unthinkable and the latter would kill him once the magic that protected him faded away. Iron was the biggest danger to him in the human world; it was everywhere. Without his powers, he would be completely defenceless. There was no telling how long he would live in exile. The past tales he'd heard brought differing reports. Some of those cast out of Faerie lived only days or weeks while others were said to have lived for many years. As a fae noble, his magic was stronger than most of his kind. Forever would not be long enough for all he planned to do with Sarah. He would just have to make every single day count, every second was precious now.

The Goblin King studied her intently as she tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. Holding her as she slept in his arms had been a taste of paradise and he wanted more. For her part, Sarah wasn't sure she hadn't dreamt it. When she awoke that morning, she was alone. Launcelot was sitting in his regular place on the dresser and there was no trace of Jareth's presence in the bed. He was reading her copy of Table Manners when she got up, calling it research for his imminent impersonation of Richard, and no mention of his nocturnal activities was made by either of them. Both were worried that speaking of it would raise questions neither was ready to answer.

"I'm afraid you're gonna find my parent's couch even more uncomfortable than mine," Sarah blurted out, giving some indication of where her thoughts were focused.

He raised one of his pointed eyebrows in an enquiring manner.

"My dad is old-fashioned, and maybe if we were married, me and Richard that is," she awkwardly corrected, "He might allow us to share a room. But he would probably still make sure my husband knew there was a hunting rifle in the house," Sarah jested.

Jareth frowned at the prospect. Magic could be employed to make her family more amenable to him, if necessary. Although, it would be nice if one of their families didn't object to their union, he mused. Not that they were united, yet.

She grabbed her bag and puffed out a breath. "Well, I'm ready if you are," she glanced uncertainly in his direction.

Springing to his feet, the Goblin King held out his hand for her to take.

"How do they do it in Oz?" He asked, "Ah yes, close your eyes, tap your heels together three times and think to yourself - There's no place like home." Jareth smirked as she threw him a look of disapproval.

Sarah linked fingers with his. "I'll remind you of that when my stepmother is talking your ear off and forcing a plateful of her special recipe broiled chicken salad on you," she chuckled as he grimaced at the prospect, "How about we take the second star on the right and straight on 'til morning, instead?"

"Your wish is my command," he grinned.

In a flash of glitter, the king and his companion were gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these days I might manage to write a fanfic that doesn't have a Wizard of Oz reference, but it won't be this one! I recently re-watched It Happened One Night (with Clark Gable and Claudette Colbert) and His Girl Friday (with Cary Grant and Rosalind Russell) hence them getting namechecked in this chapter. I heard Ella Fitzgerald singing You Do Something To Me on the radio and I immediately pictured Jareth and Sarah dancing to it.
> 
> This chapter is more angst than flapdoodle, but the next chapter is shaping up to be farcical.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading this story and please do let me know your thoughts on it, if you have any! - Mrs P.


	6. Chapter 6

Jareth affected his transformation into Richard as soon as he and Sarah landed on the front porch of her family home. This time around, he dispensed with the dramatic flourish by simply changing faces in the blink of an eye. She found she was disappointed, not by the lack of glitter, but because she preferred his ethereal good looks to those of her ex-lover. Hesitantly, she knocked on the front door. It was flung open almost immediately, and she gasped in shock.

"Sarah, snookums."

Richard, the real one, rushed to greet her. Her jaw almost hit the floor as he stood before her wearing a sheepish grin.

"I don't…What's going on?" She turned to Jareth, who was back to normal excepting his mortal guise, for an explanation, but he was as perplexed as she was.

"Sarah, dear, I didn't see a taxi." Her stepmother stepped forward to welcome her home with an awkward hug.

"Well…" her step-daughter began but was soon interrupted, as was Irene's style.

"We were starting to wonder what had become of you. Richard's been here for over an hour and he drove from Long Island in holiday traffic. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" She questioned with a tight-lipped smile in Jareth's direction as she ushered them inside.

"Um," Sarah didn't know what to say, she glared alternatively at her ex-boyfriend and the Goblin King while stifling the urge to wish for his subjects to come and take her away.

The atmosphere was growing increasingly uncomfortable and she knew she was going to have to come up with something.

"This is Ja - - Jerry," she announced, making up an explanation as she went along and hoping Jareth would go with it. "We, um, work together. He's kinda new in town and was gonna spend the holiday alone, so I invited him to join us."

The Goblin King flashed them a winsome grin.

Her stepmother was vexed, Sarah could tell by her eyes, but she plastered on a sweet smile.

"You should have called and told us to expect an extra guest, my dear," Irene gently chided through gritted teeth.

"I know, I'm sorry," her step-daughter apologised. "You don't mind do you?"

Jareth sought to smooth the way with a little of his own brand of personal charm. Fae glamour would make them accept his presence without question.

"I really am most grateful, Mrs Williams," he simpered as he took her hand in his and bowed his head.

Irene instantly fell under his spell and giggled like a schoolgirl as he showered her with compliments.

Richard didn't seem to recognise the blond interloper and he stepped forward to introduce himself. The Goblin King shook the hand proffered by his rival and used an over firm grip which caused poor Dicky to wince in pain.

"I don't recall Sarah ever mentioning you before. How long have the two of you been working together?" The restaurant critic inquired with a frown of suspicion.

Jareth haughtily raised one of his pointed brows; the magic persuasion he used to separate the English muffin from his beloved should have worked, he was bewildered and displeased that it hadn't. The man was proving harder to get rid of than a goblin ale hangover.

"Not long at all," he brusquely replied before turning his attentions back to Irene.

She continued to fuss over him and invited him into the kitchen for refreshments.

Sarah took the opportunity to snag her ex-boyfriend by the arm and pull him to one side.

"What the hell's going on?" She demanded to know in a hushed voice as her stepmother chatted to an irked looking Goblin King.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Richard threw a wary glance in Jareth's direction.

"I told you, Jerry is a work colleague, and besides, we broke up," Sarah reminded him.

"I know, snookums, but we were so good together." He reached for her hand and she snatched it away. "Please, won't you give us another chance?" He begged.

"I - - I don't…" her eyes met Jareth's and she quickly turned away.

It was a thorny situation she had found herself in.

"We are meant to be, the lady in the coffee shop thought so too," Richard declared.

"What lady?" Sarah questioned.

Jareth managed to manoeuvre himself close enough to the doorway to eavesdrop.

"You know I'm neither use nor ornament without my morning espresso," Richard explained. "The coffee shop was busy and so I was forced to share a table with a charming older lady. She had the most striking blue eyes. Anyway, we got to talking and before I knew what I was saying, I'd poured my heart out to her. I told her all about you and how wonderful you are. She said we sounded like soulmates and that I shouldn't let you go without a fight. I made up my mind there and then to come here today and convince you we are meant to be together, forever."

The Goblin King kept a smile fixed in place for Irene's benefit, but his jaw muscles were tight with fury. He wondered about the older woman in the coffee shop, without a full description he couldn't be sure, but he strongly suspected his mother's interference. Only the magic of another powerful fae could have broken the spell he cast on Dicky dum-dums.

Sarah was saved from having to respond to his declaration as her dad and Toby came through the front door.

"Well, it's about time." Her stepmother met her husband and son with exasperation. "I sent you to the market, not the moon," she complained.

"Jesus, mom, take a chill pill," Toby rolled his eyes as he headed straight for the stairs.

"Who do you think you are talking to, young man?" his mother yelled after him. "Get back here, we have company."

He paused briefly to grunt a hello in the general direction of his sister and the two male strangers who greeted him with exaggerated enthusiasm. Irene apologised for her son's behaviour as he hightailed it out of sight and they heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Robert Williams hugged his daughter and stepped forward to introduce himself to their guests. Jareth edged Richard out to be the first to shake his hand. Once again, he used magic to make a favourable impression and was pleased to see his rival being outright ignored or treated as an afterthought. Sarah rolled her eyes as she caught on as to what he was up to.

"I'm gonna take my bag up to my old room and say a proper hello to Toby," she said, glad of an excuse to escape from her nightmare.

Ignoring the chatter in her wake, she sprinted up the stairs to her childhood sanctuary. Tossing her bag to the floor, she sank down onto the bed. With her head in her hands, she tried to figure out her next move. In her heart, she knew Jareth was the one she wanted, but Richard was the sensible choice.

"Sarah?"

Her eyes darted around the room looking for the source of the voice, and then she saw a familiar face in the mirror of her old vanity.

"Hoggle," she gasped, surprised that the portal to the Underground was still open.

His expression was fretful as he gazed back at her.

"I've gots to talk to you." The little dwarf's tone was full of urgency. "I don't knows what the rat's told you, but I'll bet it ain't the truth." He gave a disapproving frown.

Sarah pouted with suspicion. "He hasn't told me much, only that the goblins are revolting and he needed a place to stay for a week," she explained.

"He'll be stopping a lot longer than that if he don't do what his parents tells him to," Hoggle said as he fidgeted nervously with the jewels on his belt.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

The little dwarf was reluctant to speak, but he was her friend and she deserved to know what she was getting herself into. He saw the way the rat looked at her; he wasn't as green as he was cabbage-looking, he knew what it meant. No one would be happier than him to have Sarah as Goblin Queen, but it could never come to pass.

"I'm tellings you this for your own good, Jareth has been ordered to marry Lady Callida of the Firetop Fae, and he's refusing to do it. If he don't come back for the wedding, the High King is gonna banish him from Fairie forever and the mortal world will kills him," Hoggle explained.

The nightmare kept unravelling and Sarah felt like she couldn't breathe.

"He's gots to be back for the Firebird Festival on the thirteenth, and if he ain't, all hell's gonna break loose," her friend warned. "His father is gonna make Lord Aodhan, Lady Callida's brother, Goblin King, and he's threatening to bring dragons with him." The dwarf's voice was shrill with panic.

She tried her best not to let her true emotions show and blinked back the unbidden tears from her green eyes.

"I promised Jareth he could stay with me for a week, and he's refusing to leave before the seven days are up. But after that, there's no reason why he shouldn't return home."

Hoggle gave her a sceptical glance; she loved the rat like the rat loved her, he could tell.

"The High King and Queen ain't never gonna lets him marry a mortal," he said, sorrowful over adding to her pain.

Sarah nodded her understanding, not trusting herself to speak.

"I hates to see you looking so sad, but it's best you know." Hoggle bowed his head to take his leave. "Remember, should you need us…"

"I'll call," she confirmed.

The mirror cleared and all that remained was her forlorn reflection staring back at her. It made things simpler in a way, she grudgingly acknowledged. If Jareth could never be hers, she shouldn't get in any deeper with him than she already had. There was another who wanted her, a man not a fae, and someone who was free to marry her. So what if he wasn't her one true love? That sort of pairing only happened in fairy tales, and real life didn't work that way. It wasn't as if she'd forgotten, but Jareth made her believe wishes could come true. Unconsciously, Sarah found herself reaching inside the draw of her vanity to retrieve the music box she'd abandoned in there years ago. Winding the stiff key, she let it play, watching mournfully as the little doll version of her younger self aimlessly twirled around.

* * *

 

Dinner was a strained affair. Jareth was seated opposite Sarah, and Richard was beside her. The two males kept glaring daggers at each other. Toby was sat sulking next to the Goblin King over being forced to break away from playing Final Fantasy VIII on his PlayStation. Robert took his place at the head of the table and was sizing up his daughter's suitors. Irene sat opposite her husband and had gone all out to prepare traditional English fayre for their guests. In fairness, she planned it for Richard's benefit, but Jareth's accent led them to assume he was British too.

For the starter course, she served up Oxtail soup, which certainly tasted as if it was made from a cow's nether regions. Next up was Shepherd's Pie, which was every bit as ghastly as it sounded. But, having sampled bog eel, Jareth was equipped with a stronger stomach than his lithe frame suggested. The Goblin King also had his companions at a disadvantage in another way, as he could use magic to clear his plate. He took additional delight in making sure Richard got extra helpings. The restaurant critic was left impotent by his desire to curry favour with Sarah's family. Usually, anyone who dared to darken his table with such monstrosities would be verbally torn to shreds. On this occasion, he was forced to feign enthusiasm while choking down each mouthful. When the dessert, which was Spotted Dick, was brought out, poor Richard was positively green around the gills. Jareth could afford to rave freely about every course as he performed his sly disappearing act on it.

"Bill and Mary Peters from next door will be joining us for the barbeque tomorrow," Irene informed her distracted step-daughter. "And Joe's visiting with his wife, so they'll be coming too."

_Great,_ Sarah thought, that was just what she needed; her first real boyfriend was back in town. He was happily married now, and it was ten years since they dated, but she would still feel awkward.

"Mary's so excited about becoming a grandma, she said their baby's due in a couple of weeks, so I'd better go easy with the chillies," her stepmother fretted.

_Joe's wife was pregnant? Well, didn't that just put the cherry on the cake?_ Sarah sighed.

Jareth gazed at her with concern in his eyes. His every attempt to get her alone had been thwarted, more often by her than anyone else, and that worried him. There were any number of ways he could have got rid of Richard, but without knowing the extent of his mother's suspected meddling, he would have to be patient. His preoccupation with matters of the heart caused him to let his fae charm over her family slip.

"So, Jerry, it's kinda funny you being from England too." Robert noticed the way the handsome stranger was staring at his daughter. "How long have you been in New York?" He asked; his tone full of concern over the man's intentions.

The Goblin King sought to regain control over the situation, but he was still distracted.

"Oh, only a few days," he truthfully replied.

Sarah's father was puzzled as to why she would have invited someone she barely knew to a family gathering.

"You know my daughter is practically engaged, right?" Robert wanted to make sure he knew the score.

"Dad!" Sarah almost died with mortification.

"Jerry, I really must apologise for my husband's rudeness," Irene begged his pardon as she glared disapprovingly at her spouse.

Richard wore a smug smile, as Jareth was forced to endure the indignity of being made to feel unwelcome.

"You're such a buzzkill, dad," Toby huffed and stomped off to his room.

He had been warming to the Goblin King's irreverent attitude towards his sister's stuffy boyfriend. There was something familiar about the supposed stranger; it was like he just knew Jerry was cool.

Once he had them back under his thrall, Jareth plotted a way to get some alone time with Sarah.

"I'm afraid we only have the one pull out bed, but it is a double, so if you guys are o.k with that...Maybe you could top and tail?"

Irene was chattering on about something and he smiled to be polite.

Richard's expression was one of barely suppressed horror, which Jareth mirrored as soon as he realised what was going on.

Despite the inner turmoil that was keeping her preoccupied, Sarah couldn't help smirking at the prospect of her two admirers being forced to share a bed.

The Goblin King was reaching his limits of endurance; he would rather snuggle up with Hoggle. At times like these, he found it a challenge to rein in his powers. If he so wished, he could conjure up all manner of nightmares to visit upon them. His companions owed a debt of gratitude to the goblins; his threshold for nonsense had increased significantly since he became their ruler.

After some excruciating small talk, and a generous amount of welcome alcohol-based relief, the gathered company retired to their various beds. With a wicked grin in Richard's direction, as the dullard warned him not to hog the blankets, Jareth conjured a sleep spell to knock him out. In an instant, his rival was snoring like a banshee, leaving him free to slip outside. The waning moon was visible above the treeline and a warm breeze rippled the fabric of his silk pyjamas. He looked up to see the silhouette of his beloved moving about behind the semi-closed curtains of her old room. In the space of a heartbeat, he took his owl form and ascended into the night sky. After a couple of circles around the rooftops to satisfy the bird part of his nature, he swooped down to land outside Sarah's bedroom window. Tapping the glass gently but insistently with his beak, he waited for her to invite him in.

She appeared looking pale and troubled, which worried him. Ever since Richard's unwelcome return, she had been distant. His only consolation being that she seemed just as indifferent to his rival's presence and rebuffed any attempts he made to get close to her. With a weary sigh, she unfastened the catch on the window to let him hop inside. Her night attire was more conservative than the thin camisole she wore the night before, but Jareth found she looked oddly endearing in her floral nightdress.

"You shouldn't be in here," she chided as he morphed back to his true form.

"You let me in," he reminded her with a seductive smile.

Sarah sank down onto her bed with a sorrowful expression. "I know," she murmured.

Jareth was beside her in an instant, reaching out to take her hand in his. "What is it, precious?" He questioned with concern.

Almost she could think about since Hoggle's revelation, was the unfairness of it all. She didn't care if it was selfish and childish, she wanted to stomp her foot and rail against the injustice of not being able to have her heart's desire. At first, she was angry at the Goblin King for coming back and making her dream impossible things again. But the situation wasn't entirely of his making, and she was sure that if he was free to choose, he would pick her.

"Sarah, my love, say something," he implored her, his mismatched eyes pained by her continuing silence and the tears pooling in her green eyes.

"It's late and I'm tired, that's all," she attempted to dismiss his concerns, but he wasn't convinced.

"Is this about Richard?" Jareth inquired, his jaw twitching with irritation at the notion that saddle-goose could come between them.

She shook her head. "I was surprised to find him here, but my dad and Irene seem to really like him, so I decided we might as well stick to the plan and see the holiday weekend out."

It wouldn't be fair to keep him hanging on when she didn't love him, but she wasn't ready to remove the safety net. Staring ahead, so she wouldn't have to look directly at Jareth, Sarah found herself mesmerised by their reflection in her vanity mirror. It aroused her beyond reason to be so close to the object of her teenage fantasies on the very bed where she'd experienced her sexual awakening, thanks in no small part to him. Perhaps it was a little perverted, but at that moment, she didn't care. The air around them became charged with anticipation as he met her heated gaze. It wasn't a good idea, she knew that. And yet still, she wanted him. His slender fingers entwined in her hair as he slowly brushed her tresses away from her neck. Pressing his lips to her soft skin, he mapped a trail over her cleavage. Her breath hitched at the heated contact. She let out a low moan as his tongue circled back up to her earlobe and flicked against it. When his mouth eventually found hers, she felt the buzz of the contact right down to the tips of her toes. Removing their clothing with a wave of his hand, Jareth eased her back against the bed.

"We can't," she weakly protested between gasps of pleasure, "Not here."

"No one will hear us," he vowed as he encased them in a soundproof bubble.

If she couldn't have him forever, she needed something to see her through the lonely nights ahead. Sarah vowed to commit his every touch and kiss to memory. The thrill of each intimate caress was a feeling she was sure would stay with her until her dying day. It was only after the incoherent ecstasy of her ultimate release, that she sadly acknowledged her mind alone could never recreate such bliss.

Some time later, after passionate declarations and promises both knew could not be kept, Sarah lay spent on the brink of slumber in Jareth's tender embrace. He rested his head next to hers, their sweat dampened hair twining together.

"The lengths I'm prepared to go to get out of sharing a bed with Dicky," he jested with a chuckle.

With sleepy smiles and languid kisses, both drifted off into dreams of their passion that could no longer match the real thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last line inspired by the Dr. Seuss quote - "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."
> 
> Thank you to everyone taking the time to read this story. Please do leave a comment if you can, feedback helps so much. - Mrs P.


	7. Chapter 7

Under the circumstances, Sarah knew it was best that she woke up to find she was alone. But still, she couldn't help feeling disappointed. After a night of living her dreams, she was back to cold reality. Jareth had left a feather next to her pillow which was pure white except for a streak of gold down one edge. It was from his barn owl plumage, she was sure. As Sarah ran it up and down her bare arm, she closed her eyes to savour its softness against her skin. For a tantalising moment, she could almost imagine Jareth was covering her in feather-light kisses, as he'd done only hours previously. Hot tears sprang forth and she couldn't stop them falling. Somehow, she needed to convince him to return to his own world and marry a noble fae lady. It was never going to be easy, and by succumbing to their mutual desire, she'd made it damn near impossible.

_How can I bear to send him away?_ Sarah silently questioned her mirror reflection. Reaching for a tissue to dry her eyes, she almost fell out of bed with shock as she returned her gaze to the vanity to find an elegantly dressed older woman with sleekly styled silver blonde hair and arresting blue eyes staring back at her.

"It's no use crying now," the stranger scolded her as she drew closer to the glass. "If you didn't want the peaches you shouldn't have shaken the tree."

Sarah was aghast. "I - - Who -?" She stuttered.

"You are such an eloquent young woman; I can certainly see why my son is so smitten with you." The woman mocked her with an eyebrow tilt that was so familiar.

"You - you're Jareth's mother? Oh my God."

Cringing and blushing with shame, Sarah gathered up the bedsheet around her to try and ensure her naked state was fully covered.

"No need to be coy, my dear," the queen gently chided. "Be assured, I am in no way ignorant with regards to my son's enthusiasm for the opposite sex. When he lived with us in the Summer Palace, he was always getting caught in flagrante with some female or other."

The young brunette purposefully arose from the bed, determined to stand tall and show she had pluck, even if she was dressed in nothing but a bedsheet in front of royalty.

"I hope you'll pardon my forthrightness, your Majesty," she said, summoning up her courage, "But if you've come here to inform me that Jareth is a lothario, and I'm only good enough for bedding and not wedding, you can save your breath."

The queen surprised her by bursting into merry laughter.

"It is I who should be begging your pardon, my dear," her tone was warm and sincere. "My son is many things, but he's no fool. I should have known that the one who finally captured his heart would be no ordinary girl." She gestured towards the confines of the mirror to indicate she wished to come through. "May I?"

Sarah hesitantly nodded.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly, I am Morrigana, High Queen of Fairie," Jareth's mother said as she appeared before her.

"Should I curtsey?" The young brunette was unsure of herself. "I'm so sorry, your Majesty, but I know little of your ways. If I'd known you were coming…"

"No need for formalities, not given the circumstances," the queen sought to put her at ease. "On this occasion, I'm simply a mother who is gravely concerned for her youngest son, and nothing more."

Sarah invited her to sit down on the window seat.

"Forgive my bluntness, your Majesty, but what do you want from me? I didn't wish for Jareth to come here, he sought me out," she said defensively.

Morrigana frowned. "I know the dwarf, Hornswoggle, or whatever his name is, came to see you yesterday."

"Hoggle," Sarah corrected her.

"Yes, Hobble, that's the one."

The queen appeared to have the same difficulty as her son when it came to remembering her friend's moniker.

"He explained that Jareth is promised to another, did he not?" She inquired.

The brunette nodded with a sad sigh.

"The goblins are unruly creatures and the instinct to revolt is in their blood. It doesn't take much to set them off and they do not readily bow to authority. In the long history of the Goblin Kingdom, only my son has ever come close to taming them. Simple beasts though they might appear, they are not to be underestimated. Their appetite for mayhem and destruction is legendary. The goblins have already proclaimed they will have no other king but Jareth. If he does not return, their revolting will destroy the city and everything beyond it unless extreme measures are taken to stop them," the queen warned, uncompromisingly.

"You would kill them?" Sarah was shocked.

It was true; goblins weren't her favourite creatures, not after scaring her half to death when she wished Toby away and then almost wrecking her apartment. But she would never wish them dead.

"It won't come to that," Morrigana stated with certainty. "Jareth will return and you are going to make sure he does."

"He can leave any time he wants, it's not like he's my slave or anything," Sarah protested.

The queen raised a sceptical brow, again reminding her of the Goblin King.

"Isn't he?" She inquired. "Just because you can't see the chains, it doesn't mean they're not there. What were you doing with him in your bed if not binding him closer to you?"

"That's not what last night was all about," Sarah protested, her cheeks growing flushed at the memory of their fiery passion.

"Do you love my son?" Morrigana questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Does it matter?" Sarah shot back. "Would you allow Jareth to marry me if that's what we both wanted?"

The queen mournfully sighed and shook her head.

"I'm afraid that cannot be done," she informed her with regret. "The fae have been diminishing in power for many years and we must unite to survive. Few females of our kind are fertile, but I was extremely fortunate to be blessed with several children. Through marriage, each one of them has pulled together the disparate parts of our realm. Only the dark fae remain outside our control and we cannot allow the Firetop Kingdom to fall to them. Jareth must marry Lady Callida and sire an heir to seal the alliance."

Sarah bit back her sorrow, not wishing to imagine him having a family with someone else.

Morrigana reached out a hand to her.

"Do not cry, my dear." Her entreaty was softly spoken. "It needn't be the end for you and my son. That's what I came to tell you, in part."

Hope sparked in Sarah's heart.

"Because of the issue with female fertility, fidelity is not a requirement in marriage for the males of our species. Jareth may only take one wife, but he can keep as many mistresses as he likes," the queen explained as if what she was suggesting was perfectly natural and the answer to all her prayers.

For a moment, the young brunette could not respond, she could only look on with incredulity. To assume she could be happy with such an arrangement, it was unfathomable.

"I don't wish to be disrespectful to your ways, but what good can come from such an arrangement?" Sarah questioned with exasperation. "In that scenario, everyone loses, how could it be otherwise?"

"In your small minded world, perhaps," Morrigana sneered. "It is the way it's done among the fae. A husband who does not require an heir may be faithful to his wife if that is what he wants, but it is no guarantee of a happy marriage."

"What about the wife? Does it matter what she wants?"

Having suffered the consequences of her mother's extra-marital affair, Sarah wasn't best placed to be defending the institution of marriage as she knew it. But still, at least both parties had to start out promising to be faithful, even if they later broke those vows.

"The wife gets all the privileges her status brings. Her children are the ones who stand to inherit any titles and lands. She is adequately compensated for not having the sole claim on her husband's heart." The queen spoke with conviction as if she accepted it in her own case.

The brunette was unconvinced.

"If the wife could also take a lover, it might be a fairer arrangement, but compensation? No, I don't see it. The marriage would surely end up being less than the sum of its parts in such an unequal match. And what of the mistresses and any children they might bear?" Sarah asked as that was the position she would be expected to fill.

"You would be provided for and live in comfort all your lives," Morrigana assured her. "And, if the wife cannot give her husband an heir, he may legitimise one of his children born outside of wedlock."

It wasn't only the fae who conducted their affairs in such a way. Many mortals settled for less, she knew that. But it wouldn't do for her.

Sarah shook her head. "No," she said, "I do love Jareth, and I would be his wife and bear his children, if he swore to be faithful to me, but I won't accept anything less."

"In that case, you must stop toying with him and let him return home," the queen demanded.

"I told you, I'm not keeping him here, he won't leave," she argued.

"Well then, you will have to make him," Morrigana insisted. "Richard seems like a nice man, I'm sure he could give you the things you want."

"You were the woman he met in the coffee shop?" Sarah gasped as she suddenly made the connection.

The queen chuckled. "What can I say; I'll do anything for a good latte."

As if on cue, there was a soft knocking at her door.

"Good morning, snookums," Richard cooed through the wood grain. "Did you sleep well?"

Sarah cringed as she grabbed her robe and pulled it on. Unlocking the door, she opened it just wide enough for her to see his grinning face.

"Like a log," she pasted on a fake smile. "You?"

"Me too, I hardly knew Jerry was there, to be honest," he said with a shrug.

She blushed as, behind her, Morrigana struggled to contain her amusement.

"What was that?" Richard questioned with regards to the muffled laughter.

"I didn't hear anything," Sarah insisted, as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Maybe it was my stomach rumbling. I'll grab a quick shower and be right down for breakfast." She closed the door on him before he could say another word.

"The poor fellow," Morrigana lamented. "Cuckolded by a woman who frowns upon fae menfolk for being unfaithful," she jeered.

"It's not the same," Sarah insisted, "Besides, we're not married, and we broke up."

"And yet, he's still here…"

The queen nodded in a knowing way as she watched the young woman floundering; the mortal had ceded the high ground and she knew it.

"I shall detain you no longer," Morrigana said as she moved towards the vanity mirror. "I have given you options and told you of the consequences if Jareth does not return to his rightful place. This world will slowly poison him if he stays, and he will lose his powers and die. Do what you must, and break his heart if you have to, but make sure he knows there is nothing for him here."

Sarah bowed her head in defeat.

"I just hope I'm a good enough actress to pull it off," she fretted.

"Farewell, my dear," Morrigana smiled. "I wish you nothing but happiness for the future."

In the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Sarah tucked the owl feather safely away with her music box, vowing never to look upon it again.

* * *

Breakfast was agony, as her father quipped about the irony of being invaded by the English on Independence Day. Jareth beamed at her from across the table and Richard droned on in her ear. She couldn't face the cooked breakfast her stepmother served up and opted instead for a glass of orange juice.

"What's got you buggin', sis?" Toby liked to give the impression he was too cool to care about her these days, but occasionally he let the mask slip.

Sarah was agog that he'd even noticed her inner turmoil.

"Tiredness, perhaps?" Jareth suggested with a cat-that-ate-the-canary glint in his eyes.

"She slept like a log," Richard interjected as if he were sharing private information only her lover would know.

"Is that right?" The Goblin King questioned with a twinkle of mischief in Sarah's direction, contemplating making a remark about checking himself for splinters.

"I'm fine," she snapped, "Thanks for your concern," she softly added as she smiled warmly at Toby, purposely ignoring the two other males vying for her attention.

Irene was in a flap about getting everything organised for the barbecue. She had prepared a list of things to do and set about assigning jobs to her reluctant family members. Richard had already volunteered to help with the food preparation. After the horrors foisted on him the previous evening, he was determined to do all he could to prevent another culinary nightmare. The weather was perfect for an outdoors celebration, with clear blue skies and not a cloud in sight. Sarah was tasked with decorating the garden and setting up the tables and chairs. Jareth was quick to offer his assistance as he was desperate to get her alone. The things they needed were stored in the garage, and once inside, he pulled her into his arms.

"I wanted to be there when you awoke, my love, but I thought discretion would be prudent."

He moved to kiss her, but she turned her face away. Confused, he glared at her with a questioning expression.

"Last night was - - great," Sarah said as she tried to keep a rein on her emotions. "But there's no future for us. Perhaps it was selfish of me, but I guess I always wondered what sleeping with you would be like. And now, well, now I know."

Jareth began tutting and shaking his head. "No, precious, last night was a revelation. I've slept with many different partners, but that was the first time I've made love, and I know you felt it too," he insisted, attempting another kiss, but again she shrank from him.

"I know," she wailed, her eyes downcast, "I know all about Lady Callida and what will happen if you don't return to your kingdom."

The Goblin King's expression was one of fury. "Who's been tattle-tailing? Higgle? I swear I'll suspend him over the Bog of Eternal Stench by his..."

"Jareth," Sarah cut in. "It doesn't matter who told me, I should have heard it from you."

"There was nothing to tell." He waved his hand in dismissal of the subject. "I've already informed my parents that I will not accept the bride they've chosen for me." Grabbing her hand he held it to his heart. "I want you," he declared, "For as long as we shall both live."

She bit her lip to keep from crying. "Which might not be very long at all if this world steals away your powers and kills you," she whimpered.

The Goblin King took on a pained expression and he sighed heavily. "I would rather have one day with you as my wife than an eternity with someone else," he asserted.

"No." Sarah could hold back her tears no longer. "I won't watch you die. It wouldn't be fair to me, to you, or to everyone depending on you, back in your world."

Jareth couldn't help smiling. "Still concerning yourself with life's injustices, I see?" He affectionately mocked.

She couldn't stop herself leaning into his touch as he tenderly stroked her cheek. It hurt more than she could bear to summon up the words that needed to be spoken.

"Stay for the full seven days I promised you if you want," Sarah said, "But after that, you must return home."

"Never," He crushed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss.

Her objections were lost to the searing passion of his mouth on hers. Before reason could take over, her arms were wrapped around him, swiftly followed by her legs. Somewhere, she sensed Jareth's mother was watching and shaking her head with disapproval.

"This has to stop," Sarah squeaked as his hands reached a sensitive spot.

"I know a wonderful place, a beach with rainbow-coloured sand and warm purple sea," he mumbled against her skin. "Just say the word and I'll take you there. We can make love for hours as the waves lap over us and no one will ever know. I'll simply reorder time."

As sorely tempted as she was, she couldn't do it.

"No," Sarah gasped as she pushed him away. "It isn't the place, it's the situation. It's not gonna work for us and I won't let myself fall any deeper for you than I already have."

The Goblin King was not to be deterred and he gave her a smug smile.

"You invited me in," he crowed, "into your life, your bed, and your heart and I will not leave."

_Do what you have to,_ Sarah recalled Morrigana's words. If he wouldn't go, she was just going to have to give him no choice. At least he hadn't suggested that she could return with him and be his mistress. Although, she mused, from a selfish perspective, it might make it easier on her if he did. Finding a way to break his heart might not tear hers in two if he regarded her as someone who would be willing to settle for second best.

She sighed wearily, as she found the box full of red, white and blue bunting.

"In 1776 the thirteen American colonies declared themselves to be no longer part of the British Empire. Consider this my declaration of independence from you," Sarah gave him a defiant glare. "I won't let you rule me. Not now or ever."

Jareth would not concede defeat and set her old words against her.

" _My will is as strong as yours."_

* * *

Bill and Mary Peters and their son Joe moved in next door to the Williams' when Irene was pregnant with Toby. The two mothers became fast friends, sharing recipes and neighbourhood gossip. Unfortunately, both women were also very competitive, especially with regards to their families. With her son married and her first grandchild on the way, Mary was in full-on gloat mode. Irene snagged Sarah by the arm the second she stepped inside the kitchen to help with the serving platters. Everyone else was making small talk in the garden, even Jareth, who was doing his best not to appear bored, and failing.

"Richard and I have been chatting, he's such a gentleman," she gushed, "He loves you very much, you know. I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about making things a little more  _official_  between the two of you." Her stepmother gave her a knowing wink as if she were privy to secret information.

Sarah felt her stomach lurch in horror; she couldn't mean he was planning on proposing to her. Not now, not here.

"It would take the wind right out of Mary's sails if you and Richard got engaged," Irene said, confirming her fears. "You know, he told me about his second book that he's got coming out in the fall, and all the TV shows he's been invited on. To think, we'll have a celebrity in the family." She was positively brimming with glee at the thought.

Before her stepdaughter could raise any objections, she was hustled out of the door.

"Sure is nice weather for it," Joe observed as he stepped forward to help her with the tray of canapes.

Her old childhood sweetheart always was a kind and thoughtful guy. He was the boy next door and he took her to the senior prom. She shared her first proper kiss with him, but there was no magic in it, at least not for her. Joe told her he fell in love with her the first time he saw her. He was heartbroken when she dumped him before she headed off to college. For years afterwards, he was there, faithfully waiting for her whenever she visited home.

"Congratulations," Sarah nodded towards his wife, "You must both be so excited," she smiled to cover how awkward she felt.

Her hope, that he'd finally moved on, was shaken as she noted Katy could pass for her sister. Instead of being flattered, she was mortified. The feeling only intensified when she saw Jareth and Richard zoning in on her. They were like two lions looking for a mate and she was the only lioness for miles around. At her stepmother's prompting, an unwitting Toby was sent to divert the Goblin King with a bowl of chicken salad, leaving the way clear for what she hoped would be a proposal. Sarah saw the serious look on Richard's face and panic set in. All she wanted to do was run as far from him and Jareth as she could get.

"No," she muttered under her breath as he took her hand, "Please, don't do this."

"I let you get away from me once and I'm not going to make that mistake again," he said as he went down on one knee. "I promise, once we get back into the city, I'll take you straight to Tiffany's. You can pick out any ring you want, only the best for my snookums."

The Goblin King's expression grew stormy and the weather followed his mood. Trees thrashed around in the strengthening wind and thunder rumbled in the distance as the blue skies began to turn gunmetal grey.

"Marry me, Sarah," Richard begged, oblivious to the approaching tempest.

She froze, her mind reeling over the possibilities. Jareth's fierce gaze was burning into her, even though she refused to meet his eye. She could feel him; it was as if their emotions were connected. Without looking, she knew his face was etched with anguish, and she couldn't bear to see him that way.

"We might have to move the celebration indoors, folks," Irene fretted as a bolt of electric blue lit up the sky.

"She hasn't said yes yet," Robert observed, concerned that his daughter looked like a deer stuck in the headlights.

"I - - ," Sarah stuttered.

This was her chance, and she needed to summon up the courage to take it. Jareth surely wouldn't stay if she agreed to marry another man. He would go back where he belonged, and later, she could find some way to let Richard down easy. Accepting his proposal when she didn't love him was a pretty low thing to do, but the end justified the means, she reasoned.

"Yes," she nodded with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, "I will marry you."

As her fiancé pulled her into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, the clouds above them burst.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.K, so things have gotten pretty angsty, it must be where my head's at right now! I started out with the intention of keeping it light and comical, but then plot happened. These things run away with themselves sometimes, but I promise, there will be plenty of light relief along the way.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who is following this story. Please do let me know your thoughts. All constructive criticism is welcome. - Mrs P.


	8. Chapter 8

The rain came hammering down, drenching the festive bunting and extinguishing the barbeque in a matter of seconds. Irene screeched at her family and friends fleeing from the storm to each grab a platter. As they all ran for cover, Jareth snagged Sarah by the hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. None of the others noticed; their main priority was taking shelter.

"Hey, let me go, right now," she demanded, trying unsuccessfully to wrench herself free.

The Goblin King wore an expression of grim determination as he dragged her towards a shimmering circular portal which appeared in the middle of the lawn.

"You have no power over me," Sarah shrieked in desperation as she was yanked through the invisible doorway.

Materialising on the other side, she was amazed to find she was completely dry. Her hair and thin sundress were as if she'd never been soaked to the skin. Jareth also appeared untouched by the wet weather. Although, he had shed his mortal disguise and was back in full Goblin King Regalia, with added armour.

"You can't just steal me away," Sarah protested, realising they were standing on the hillside which overlooked the Labyrinth; the same place where he'd given thirteen hours to win her brother back.

Jareth released her hand and glared at her with a dangerous fury in his eyes.

"You would marry him?" He snarled, his words dripping with disdain, "A man who refers to you as  _snookums."_

"You call me precious," she countered, glowering back at him.

"Why?" Jareth questioned, his tone turning to anguish. "I offered you everything it is in my power to give; my heart, my love, my life."

Sarah clenched her eyes shut, unable to bear his pain on top of her own. Ever since he knocked on her apartment door ( _was it really less than five days ago?)_ she had been going against her better judgement. It churned her stomach to think of how she was using Richard to set things right, but the deed was done. Her intentions were honourable, even if her actions weren't. All she could do was hope for understanding and forgiveness.

"You have to take me home," she softly pleaded. "I'll be missed."

"Answer my question," he snapped, impatiently.

"I already told you we couldn't be together, but you wouldn't listen." Sarah refused to be cowed, despite the heavy burden of guilt she felt. "You don't belong in my world, and I, I don't belong in yours," she said gesturing around her at the strange landscape. "I wasn't expecting Richard's proposal, and the timing could have been better, but what's said is said, right? You don't have to like my choice or understand it; you just have to accept it."

All she wanted to do was go home to her apartment, hide under her duvet, and try to pretend the last few days never happened. It would hurt like hell to be separated from Jareth forever, but being so near and yet so far, was worse.

"Do I have to run the Labyrinth again to get out of here?" She questioned with frustration.

The Goblin King circled around her as if he were in owl form, and about to pounce on his prey.

"I know you don't love poor Dicky," Jareth sneered, "I'm not certain I could have been so generous towards him if you did," he said with a hint of malevolence. "After what we shared together last night, why would you marry someone you don't love?"

Sarah recalled something her mother once told her. The often absent Linda, who was on her fourth marriage, was quite philosophical about the subject of matrimony.  _"Only marry a man you like but don't love. For the simple reason, it's easier to live with the hope you might fall in love than with the dread you will suffer the agony of falling out of it."_

"Richard is a good man and you don't know him like I do," she argued, recalling all the sweet things he'd ever done for her. "He's not perfect, and if we're gonna last past the wedding ceremony, he'll have to come up with a new pet name for me, but I could do a lot worse."

Jareth's expression hardened. "You consider me a worse option than Dicky dum-dums?" He fumed.

Sarah sighed with exasperation. "At least with him, there's a chance I won't be left a widow before the ink is dry on the marriage certificate," she jibed. A flash of hurt in his eyes caused her to soften her tone. "I know tomorrow is never promised for anyone, but you know my world will kill you sooner rather than later. I didn't want us to part on bad terms, but if it's the only way, then so be it. Return me to my family and my fiancé, and let's stop torturing each other over something we can never have together."

The Goblin King bowed his head, seemingly defeated.

"This place is part of the veil between our worlds, you can turn back anytime you want to," he explained in a low voice, "Just as you could have done when you wished Toby to me."

"Oh," she observed in a dull tone, not attempting to move.

The orange sky above was streaked with purple which added to the Labyrinth's shadowy menace. From the outside, it didn't appear any different to the first time she'd laid eyes on it. An unexpected yearning tugged at her heart as she surveyed the landscape, making her not want to leave.

Jareth gave her a cruel smile. "Lady Callida is quite beautiful, you know." It was in his nature to twist the knife, even if, deep down, he knew she didn't deserve it. "I dare say it won't be too much of a chore to fulfil my duties as her husband," he professed with a virile swagger.

Sarah bit her tongue, determined to be magnanimous, and desperate not to let him see her cry.

"If there was any other way..." She tailed off, pressing her lips together as she turned away.

He refused to see it was for his own good and that it was tearing her apart inside.

Sarah took a deep breath, feeling she was about to shatter into a million pieces.

"It's time for me to go," she said, barely holding herself together.

The shimmering portal was visible a few steps ahead of her.

"Yes, go on; go back to your humdrum life and your imperfect fiancé." Jareth jeered.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah hesitantly reached out to touch the veil between worlds.

"I wish you nothing but happiness," she said, her words cracking with emotion.

Launching herself through the portal, she felt wet grass beneath her feet.

Her name was on his lips and he half reached out to stop her, but it was too late. The Goblin King felt the pull of the Labyrinth, calling him home.

Sarah sank to her knees on the muddy lawn and wept. The rain had stopped and the grey storm clouds were lifting to reveal the sun. Richard rushed out and grabbed her by the arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" He hoisted her up. "Are you alright?" There was a look of concern in his eyes as he checked for signs of injury or illness.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out.

"Never mind," he said, pulling her towards the house, "Katy's waters have broken and it's all hands on deck."

After the ambulance arrived and the Peters' family departed for the hospital, Irene tried valiantly to resurrect the party. Sarah's emotional outburst on the lawn was put down to her being overcome with happiness about her engagement, and she couldn't bring herself to contradict the assumption. Jerry's sudden disappearance was also soon forgotten after Joe's wife unexpectedly went into labour. In fact, it was as if he was never there at all. Robert was ordered by his wife to fetch the Champagne so they could toast the newly engaged couple. Sarah ceased poking unenthusiastically at her plate of chicken salad and called out to stop him from popping the cork. With Jareth back where he belonged, there was no reason to persist with the charade. The day had turned into a proper damp squib and she was about to make it worse. All eyes were on her as she got up and walked over to her fiancé. Grabbing him by the hand, she led him to the door so they could go outside for some privacy.

"I'm so sorry, Richard," she began, "but we really do need to talk."

* * *

Jareth materialised on the balcony of his castle overlooking the Goblin City. The chaos and destruction below seemed to be a physical manifestation of his inner turmoil. Somewhere, deep inside, he knew Sarah was right. To allow his magic to drain away until he was left weak and defenceless was unthinkable. He had convinced himself he could do it, for her. However, could he really die for love? It was a romantic notion, to imagine himself as a tragic Heathcliff or a lovelorn Romeo. Unfortunately, their lovers, Cathy and Juliette, met sorry ends too. He didn't want that for Sarah. Even so, it took every shred of self-restraint he possessed not to go running after her and drag her back with him, kicking and screaming if necessary. At the very least, he could reorder time to get her out of the unwise engagement she must surely be rueing. But his generosity had deserted him. If he was suffering, he thought it only fair she should suffer a little too; except, the idea of her hurting made him feel worse. Jareth decided he required goblin ale and lots of it. But first, he needed to set his battered kingdom to rights.

"Only a fool would ever fall in love," the Goblin King snarled, angry with himself for succumbing to such insanity.

Conjuring up half a dozen crystal balls, he manipulated them with a confidence that stemmed from years of experience. After the fixing and the drinking, he would deal with his parents' demands.

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP."

Jareth used his powers to make his voice boom out across the land. Every creature capable of understanding came to a sudden halt; frozen in their tracks by his sheer vocal force.

"I DECLARE THE GREAT GOBLIN REVOLUTION OVER. I AM YOUR KING AND I COMMAND YOU."

Crushing the rebellion was never going to pose a problem for him. His embellishment of the facts was for Sarah's benefit. It was his plan to have her witness him dramatically regain mastery over his domain, and thereafter make her his queen. Now, everything was in tatters. He released the crystal balls he was juggling, sending them whooshing through the air. The glass orbs glowed and sparkled as they swirled around, clinking together before exploding into rainbows of glitter. In no time at all, the damage done by his rampaging subjects was set to rights. The goblins watched awestruck and were soon willing to once again pledge their loyalty to him.

"THE FINEST WINES AND ALES IN THE ENTIRE KINGDOM AWAIT YOU. COME, AND LET US DRINK TO PEACE."

With a brief incantation, the enchantment protecting the castle was broken. The great wooden doors groaned as they swung open. Almost trampling each other in the rush, goblins, chickens, and all manner of beasts scrambled to take up the invitation. None needed to be asked twice when the vast supplies of the king's wine and ale cellar were on offer. Before long, the drink was flowing freely and the monarch and his subjects quickly reached detente over a flagon or two of Whangdoodle's Special Reserve. It was a particularly potent brew of traditional ale mixed with fermented magic beans, which had first been passed through the digestive system of a Bostaurus (Bostauruses being bovine creatures rather like Highland Cattle in appearance, except slightly bigger in size, and purple).

Hoggle gingerly entered the throne room, accompanied by Ludo and Sir Didymus. Raucous drunken singing assaulted their ears as the goblins slurred their way through numerous obscene ditties. Feathers and all manner of unmentionables were flying through the air. Their king was sprawled in a very un-regal fashion over the horned back of his royal seat. He was seemingly oblivious to all around him, including the ode to his *thing* which his subjects were serenading him with.

 

_Oh, the king's got a thing the size of a snake,_

_And when he doth sing, his thing, it doth shake,_

_He's proud of his thing as everyone knows,_

_And wears tight breeches to make sure his thing shows,_

_All hail the king and his glorious thing,_

_Three cheers, hip hooray, for the royal ding-a-ling..._

 

Carefully making their way through the merry rabble, the odd trio advanced towards the throne.

"I fear our noble liege is in no fit state to receive us," the diminutive knight fretted.

"King - - drunk," Ludo lamented.

The little dwarf shook his head with exasperation.

"The rat's rat-arsed and the owl is well and truly boiled," he groaned.

"It does appear we shall have to return on the morrow," Sir Didymus turned tail ready to retreat.

Hoggle growled in frustration. "I'm heres for Sarah, not him."

His two companions nodded in allegiance to their absent friend.

"If it were up to me, I'd leaves him to stew in his own juice." The little dwarf threw the king a contemptuous glance.

Sir Didymus tilted his head in contemplation, "Tis our duty to inform His Majesty of what we've learned," he declared. "Lest you forget, our fair maiden doth love him."

"Aye, well, nobody's perfect," Hoggle grumbled. "I just hopes the Wise Man's words mean what we thinks they do, 'cause he don't half talk some flapdoodle at times."

The Goblin King stirred on his throne; one of his booted legs slipped from the horned armrest and hit the ground with a clunk.

"Ish that you, Hoggle?" He slurred.

The dwarf rolled his eyes; the only time Jareth got his name right was when he was drunk.

Brandishing his crystal ball topped crop, the king unsteadily rose to his feet, teetering on his high heels.

"You mabberblouth," he said, mixing up his letters and unsuccessfully attempting to jab his diminutive drudge in the chest. "You had to go running to Sarah, didn't you?"

Hoggle ducked from side to side, easily parrying Jareth's clumsy attacks.

"Ah," he shrieked, ducking another swipe. "I've comes here to help you and Sarah." The dwarf protested.

Cupping his hand, the Goblin King made a gesture like he was all ears. Unfortunately, the act of bending forward to listen caused him to overbalance. Crashing to the grimy floor in a drunken stupor, his fall was broken by a gaggle of his hapless subjects. Thankfully, their inebriated state anaesthetised them against feeling any pain. Goblins were hardy creatures and damn near indestructible at the best of times. Besides, Jareth was pretty skinny, and probably only weighed around one hundred and thirty pounds wet through.

"Mmmphhh, Bog - - Stench," he muttered before passing out.

"He ain't no good to nobody in that state," Hoggle harrumphed. "We'll haves to let him sleep it off."

Directing Ludo to scoop the unconscious king up, the dwarf led him through the maze of staircases and corridors to the royal bedchamber. Sir Didymus followed behind, yapping all the while. It was decided he should stand guard at the door if only to give his friends a moment's peace. The rock caller lumbered over to the bed and unceremoniously deposited Jareth onto it. But nothing could rouse the intoxicated monarch from his slumber.

"Go and gets some rest, I'll watch over his majesty," Hoggle instructed as he ushered his hairy comrade out of the room.

Being accustomed to worse arrangements, Ludo and Sir Didymus made themselves comfortable on the stone floor.

The little dwarf pulled a chair over to the ornate mirror that hung above the fireplace. It was sure to be a portal, as most of the castle mirrors were. Climbing atop the chair and closing his eyes, he pictured Sarah. When he opened them again, he saw an image of her curled up in her bed. It looked like she had been crying, and his heart ached to see her in such distress. She was clutching a white and gold-tipped feather in her hand. Brushing it across her lips, she placed it beneath her pillow. He was about to call out to her when he saw her close her eyes. It was best she got some sleep, he reasoned. It wasn't as if he could tell her what the Wise Man said, not until it was confirmed. Once Jareth sobered up, they could see if there really was a way to make her Goblin Queen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, many thanks to everyone who took the time to leave a review and/or kudos on the previous chapter. You are all very kind and I really appreciate your enthusiasm for this story.
> 
> Regarding the criticism, of the way I've written the character of Richard - My inspiration for him was Walter, the fiancé of Meg Ryan's character, Annie Reed, in Sleepless In Seattle. He's supposed to be slightly irritating but well-intentioned and good-hearted. It is a failing of my writing (and my use of the well-worn cliché of making Sarah's other suitors less appealing than Jareth) if Richard isn't coming across the way I intended him to.
> 
> Bos Taurus is the scientific name for cattle, so I just made it one word. Also, I was thinking of the nonsense poem by Gelett Burgess about purple cows...
> 
> I never saw a Purple Cow,
> 
> I never hope to see one;
> 
> But I can tell you, anyhow,
> 
> I'd rather see than be one.
> 
> Regarding Whangdoodle's Special Reserve - I got the idea from an actual Japanese ale. Dubbed "Un, Kono Kuro" (a play on the Japanese word "unko" meaning "crap") It was made using coffee beans that had first passed through an elephant.
> 
> Whangdoodle - Meaning an imaginary creature or unnamed thing.
> 
> Life isn't allowing me much writing time right now. Also, I've foolishly got three stories on the go, (one I hope to have ready for Halloween). I apologise if updates are slow, but I never start a story I don't intend to finish. Thanks again - Mrs. P.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wise Man was the oldest resident of the Labyrinth. No one knew how long he had lived there, not even him. His hat was a more recent addition, and he only remembered two previous Goblin Kings before Jareth. The Wise Man remembered them all, or at least that's what he claimed. Weariness plagued him in his old age, and the knowledge he'd garnered over his long life too often escaped his mind. In a rare lucid moment, when he'd happened upon a fretful Hoggle in the hedge maze the previous morning, he had recalled something of vital importance. The little dwarf hadn't been purposely seeking his counsel; he was actually trying to keep out of the way of the goblins. But upon encountering the old sage, he ended up blurting out his troubles. Not hopeful of getting any sense from the Wise Man, he was flabbergasted to be given a potential solution to the situation that threatened the whole kingdom.

Torn from his reverie, Hoggle turned back to the matter at hand. There was groaning, lots of it, as the Goblin King attempted to lift his sore head from the pillows. His unique eyes were bloodshot as he reluctantly blinked them open. Clutching his churning stomach, he was startled to find himself under the scrutiny of three anxious observers.

"You dare…" he roared and then, wincing with pain, lowered his voice, "to enter the royal bedchamber without permission?"

"Pardon us, Your Majesty," Hoggle nervously fiddled with the jewels on his belt, "but we haves to talk to you about Sarah."

At the mention of her name, Jareth set aside his hangover and sprang out of bed.

"What of her?" He questioned, his brow furrowed with concern. "If you three have done anything to upset my precious, I'll tip you into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can say Rumpelstiltskin," he glared threateningly at them.

"Sire, we wouldst never harm that sweet lady." Sir Didymus was affronted.

"Sarah - - friend," Ludo insisted.

Jareth rubbed his aching temples.

"Higgle, explain yourself immediately," he demanded, conjuring up a crystal ball which morphed into a silver goblet, he took a sip of the amber contents.

"That ain't gonna help," the dwarf chided, "You're gonna needs a clear head."

"It's not wine, you twit," the Goblin King scowled, "it's a hangover remedy. Now, be so good as to tell me why you're here, or you can tell it to the bog."

Hoggle sighed with exasperation. "The Wise Man saids that according to the rules of the Labyrinth, any mortal male who solves it can challenge to be heir to the kingdom and, if the king is still unmarried, any mortal female can compete against rivals to be…"

"Queen," Jareth finished the sentence as realisation dawned on him.

"Right," the dwarf affirmed, "except, there's been no males who've made it through, and only two females."

"Two?"

The Goblin King hated to parade his ignorance in front of creatures he considered as inferior to him in every way. But the history of the Labyrinth made for dull reading, and he'd barely progressed beyond the second volume. There had been seven Goblin Kings before him. And apart from the odd revolt, their lives seemed to be every bit as tedious as his had become, judging by the books they left behind. Before his time, the goblins dwelled in the swamps and bog lands. It was Jareth, who upon finding them amusing creatures, attempted to civilise them and invited them into his castle. When his father gave him the kingdom to rule over, he was required to acquaint himself with the basic knowledge of how it worked. But no one ever reads all the terms and conditions.

"Aye, two," Hoggle reaffirmed, "There was Sarah, of course, and a girl named Lorelei during the reign of Baldan, the third Goblin King."

"I wonder what became of her," Jareth pondered aloud.

He was familiar enough with the royal family tree to know that Baldan's queen was called Elowen.

The dwarf puffed his chest out a little, pleased that he knew more about the matter than the king.

"Lorelei failed the challenge to becomes queen and was drowned, or at least she would have if Baldan hadn't placed a protective enchantment on her that turned her into a mermaid. He married Elowen, who beat her rival by retrieving a singing pearl from the bottom of the Eternal Sea. But Lorelei was his true love and they hads three children together."

Jareth slipped into a silent reverie for a moment; he was curious how it all worked with mermaids. Once, he dallied with a water nymph, but their bodies weren't half fish.

"Anyway," he said, shaking himself into action, "I must seek an audience with my parents without delay."

In the blink of an eye, he was adorned in a black leather ensemble, with minimum accessorizing, so as not to upset his father. Preening in front of the mirror, he gave a small smile of satisfaction as he waved his hand over the glass to change the image. Sarah was curled up under a blanket on the leather couch in her apartment, looking pale and forlorn.

"This will not do," the Goblin King scowled as he turned back to the dwarf and his companions. "Hogbrain, Sir Didymus and - - you," he pointed at Ludo, temporarily unable to recall the beast's name, "will go and cheer her up."

"But, Your Majesty," Hoggle started to protest but was halted before he could continue.

"You will tell her nothing of what you've told me," Jareth warned, "I shall speak to her myself after I've been to see the High King and Queen. My father is stern, but he is a stickler for tradition, and my mother will abide by his decision. Perhaps I can persuade them to have Sarah and Lady Callida solve the Labyrinth as their challenge," he pondered, hopeful of turning the odds in his favour. Preparing to depart, he ushered the raggle-taggle trio to the door. "Well, go on," he impatiently commanded.

"There's one more thing," Hoggle said as he rummaged around in the small leather pouch that hung from his belt. "The Wise Man gaves me this." He plucked out an unremarkable looking gold ring. "Sarah left it behind when she was here, maybe you could gives it back to her."

Jareth took the ring and closed his fist tightly around it.

"Thank you, Hedgewart, you have been most helpful."

The dwarf was taken aback to receive an expression of gratitude.

"Now, off you go and cheer my precious up." The Goblin King snagged Hoggle's ear as he was halfway through the door, his eyes narrowed to deliver a stern warning, "But no hugging or kissing."

* * *

Sarah submerged beneath the bubbles, savouring the warmth of the lavender scented bath water. Her guilt over calling in sick to work had long since evaporated. With no changeling to pick up the slack, her inbox would be the stuff of nightmares by the time she got back into the office. But she wasn't going to worry about that just yet. It was rare that she indulged in self-pity these days. After her mother left home, she had wallowed plenty, until she made that foolish wish. Yes, life was unfair, she got it. There were plenty of times when she'd rolled with the punches. For once, she was going to eat ice cream, watch old movies, take a hot bath and listen to some sad songs.

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus were sweet to check in on her. It made her feel bad to rush their visit, but she wasn't in the mood for company. The events of the previous day had left her emotionally drained. Richard was crushed when she told him the truth and called off their fleeting engagement. However, being a gentleman and genuinely loving her, he let her go without recriminations, which only served to make her feel worse. If he had ranted, raved and told her what an awful person she was, it might not have been so bad; except, Jareth was cruel when she parted from him, and that hurt even more. Sarah tried to convince herself she was better off without either of them. She was a twentieth-century girl and she didn't need a man to save her from lonely spinsterhood. Maybe she could get a pet, she mused. Dogs and cats weren't allowed in her building, but there were plenty of small animals to choose from.

The sound of soft knocking on the bathroom door shook her from her reverie.

"Who's there? I'm in the bathtub," she screeched, attempting to grab her towel.

"Sarah, precious, I must speak with you."

Jareth entered without waiting for an invitation.

"Get out," she demanded, dripping wet and exposed to his smouldering gaze.

He swooped in and reached for her towel, beating her to it. As he held it open for her, she gave him a defiant glare as she stepped forward into it, naked and unyielding. Wrapping her up in a gentle embrace, his arms lingered around her.

"What do you want?"

Sarah moved to put some distance between them, despite the intimate setting of her compact bathroom. It was a surprise to see him, and not a welcome one given that she was trying to be upbeat about being single again.

"I have a proposition for you."

The Goblin King's expression had changed from an open desire for her to earnestness.

Puffing in disbelief, Sarah barged past him and marched off towards her bedroom.

"If you've come here to offer me a position as your mistress, you can save your breath." She was indignant.

It was adding insult to injury for Jareth to presume she had so little self-respect she would be willing to demean herself in that way.

"No," he protested, "that is not why I'm here. I would never ask you to play second fiddle to anyone else. I want you for my wife and queen, and I believe I've found a way to make that possible."

Sarah was gratified to hear him make such a declaration, but there was much about fae society that troubled her.

"Keep talking," she said as she pulled on her robe, sat down at her vanity and started to comb her damp hair.

Jareth took a seat on her bed, unwilling to begin until he had her full attention.

"Where's Dicky?" He inquired with disdain, "Must I first fight him for you?"

Sarah turned to face him. "If you want me to be your wife maybe you could start by asking me if I want to marry you." She made her exasperation clear while avoiding confessing her engagement to Richard was over.

"Alas, it is not as simple as that." Jareth fidgeted with the coverlet on her bed, betraying his anxiety.

"I didn't think it would be, somehow," she sighed.

"I know my mother came to see you," he admitted, his lip curled in anger. "It was she who filled your head with talk of mistresses and such."

"She explained how little respect fae husbands have for their wives if that's what you mean," Sarah bristled, recalling the queen's words.

The Goblin King appeared affronted. "Have I not already vowed to be your slave? Do you think I could take another to my bed after you?"

"You didn't seem adverse to the idea of doing your husbandly duty by Lady Callida," she coolly reminded him. "What's the matter, doesn't she want to marry you anymore?"

"Sarah," Jareth spoke pleadingly, "must I throw myself at your feet? I am more than willing to demonstrate how deeply I love you and you alone."

He inched towards her, reaching out and sliding his gloved fingers over the bare flesh of her exposed thighs. She sucked in a sharp breath, stifling a whimper as her hand grabbed hold of his.

"I think I'd better hear your proposition first," she said, halting him, determined not to surrender to the voice in her head that was screaming for more.

"First?" He teased provocatively.

Sarah let out a growl of frustration. "You and your faery voodoo," she waggled her finger accusingly at him. "Just tell me already."

Jareth reluctantly ceased his attentions and nodded. "It is written in the ancient rules of the Labyrinth, that any mortal female who solves it may put herself forward as a potential bride for the king, if he is unmarried at the time of her victory. If there are rivals, she may challenge them in a feat of endurance. The one to complete the quest first gets to marry the king and become Goblin Queen," he explained.

Biting at her lower lip, Sarah contemplated his words. Running the Labyrinth again wasn't a task she relished, but at least she had navigated it successfully once before. The main thing that concerned her was the idea of battling with another woman for the right to marry Jareth. Fighting for a husband seemed like a demeaning way of getting one, not to mention the indignity and heartbreak if she lost.

"What would I have to do?" She frowned, reasoning she should have the full details before dismissing the proposition altogether.

The Goblin King was encouraged by her reaction, and he'd already formulated a plan to ensure her victory.

"I have spoken to my parents and my father, in his capacity as High King, has agreed to recognise your right to be a contender. Should you wish to put yourself forward, that is? The Firetop Fae were not pleased, but they would not go against my father's authority and the ancient laws of the Labyrinth."

He omitted to say that his father only agreed to allow the challenge after his mother interceded on his behalf. It appeared the High Queen looked favourably on Sarah. That or she felt guilty about her meddling.

"I wanted both you and Lady Callida to run the Labyrinth, but my father would not agree to that," Jareth fumed, although he'd expected to be denied any potential advantage. "As it is soon to be the annual Firebird Festival, the High King has decreed that the challenge shall be a quest to retrieve a feather from said bird. Being a solitary and elusive creature, you and Lady Callida will have to traverse its habitat to seek it out. The first to return with one of its feathers shall be declared victorious."

Sarah mulled it over as the Goblin King gazed hopefully and expectantly in her direction.

"I don't know," she murmured, feeling overwhelmed by it all. "It sounds dangerous."

"I would never allow any harm to befall you," he vowed.

Not usually one to shrink from a challenge, she wanted to believe it was possible for her to succeed. But the stakes were high and her opponent had the edge of being fae.

Jareth removed his gloves and reached for her hand.

"You cannot fail," he vowed as if the outcome was already assured.

Sarah tilted her head slightly and studied him through eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What do you mean?" She inquired, "Lady Callida will already have a head start on me as she's one of the Firetop Fae. And, as we have to find a Firebird, I'm assuming she'll know where to start looking."

"I gifted you with certain powers once before, and I can do so again," Jareth declared as a golden glow surrounded their joined hands.

Realising what he was doing, she jerked away.

"No," she protested, "If I'm going to agree to do this, I won't cheat."

"You didn't object last time when Toby was at stake," he reminded her.

"I thought it was just a story back then," Sarah argued, "Besides, I never noticed I had any magic powers." She had thought maybe luck was on her side, but that was all.

"You didn't think it odd that everything you needed was always right there for you; an escape hatch from the cleaners, a rope to climb up to get away from the Fireys, friends to help you along the way, hmm?" The Goblin King questioned, feeling hurt that his generosity had been taken for granted.

"It was you who set the Cleaners on me in the first place," Sarah recalled with exasperation, "And you sent Hoggle to misdirect and sabotage me, so no, I don't think I got an easy ride."

"Well, in comparison to the others, you did," Jareth sulked and pouted at her.

His mouth was begging to be kissed, and she couldn't resist. Leaning in, she brushed her lips softly over his and, swiftly recovering from his surprise, he pulled her closer.

"I guess I should thank you," Sarah frowned as she contemplated the matter, "It's just, well, it reminds me of the reason why I didn't end up pursuing a career in acting."

The Goblin King threw her a quizzical look and she started to explain.

"All I wanted was to make my mom proud and follow in her footsteps. Everyone knew I was the daughter of Linda Williams, celebrated actress of stage and screen, but I was determined to make it on my own merit. I got an agent and I went to auditions all the time, but I would always forget the words or screw it up somehow. In my heart, I guess I knew I didn't have what it took; I just didn't want to admit it. My dad was paying for my acting classes and I didn't want to let him down, either. I was so excited when I got a call back for a movie role. I thought I'd blown the original audition, but they wanted to see me again. I'd been losing faith, convinced I sucked, and suddenly I was within reach of getting everything I'd always dreamed about. It all seemed to go well and I was so excited, imagining how pleased my parents would be when I got the part. But while I was waiting outside for them to make the decision, I overheard the director talking to his assistant. It turned out that he wanted my mom to star in a play he'd written and he was auditioning me as a favour to her. He said I was the worst actress he'd ever seen, but he'd cast me if that's what it took. It broke my heart, not because my dream to act was in tatters, it was because of my mom's intervention. I know she meant well and only did it to make me happy, but I wanted to fail or succeed on my own terms. I chose to turn my back on acting there and then."

"Just because I gave you a helping hand, of sorts, it doesn't diminish your achievement," Jareth assured her. "You did all the hard work and, as you pointed out, I obstructed you as much as I assisted you. In the history of the Labyrinth, only one other person has ever solved it. I would say that makes you very special, certain powers or not."

Sarah considered his words and decided he had a point.

"I've brought you a gift." The Goblin King playfully informed her as he held his hand out. "Do you want it?" He asked his fingers curled over his palm so she couldn't see what he was holding.

"Hmm, and what will you be expecting in return?" She was wary, but couldn't help smirking as he gave her a seductive arch of his eyebrows. "Oh, go on then," she squeaked as he pulled her onto his lap.

Taking her left hand, he slid the gold ring onto the third finger.

"It's my mom's old costume ring," Sarah exclaimed, shocked and delighted to be reunited with it. "Thank you," she said following up her words of gratitude with a lingering kiss.

With only her thin robe and his silk shirt separating them, she could feel the contours of his lean body against hers. Their gaze became heated; their arousal was building fast. His hands worked their way under the flimsy material of her robe and he used his fingers to further stoke her desire. She straddled him, savouring the cool feel of his black leather pants against her heated flesh.

"Does this mean you will accept the challenge?" The Goblin King asked his voice low and breathy in her ear.

"As long as I get to do it my way, win or lose," she insisted, her green eyes blazing with determination.

Jareth wasn't about to argue and spoil the moment, there would be plenty of time to persuade her afterwards.

"Whatever you want, precious," he purred between kisses.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

"I'm so sorry," Sarah apologised for the umpteenth time as Jareth carelessly clipped the ankles of yet another unsuspecting passer-by with the shopping cart.

"This contraption is clearly defective," he scowled, "it's harder to direct than my goblin army."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you to steer it." Sarah heaved out an exasperated breath as she wrestled the cart away from him. "I don't know what I was thinking, agreeing to let you come with me."

What creatures from another realm would make of Peeps, she could only wonder. Figuring, that with their fondness for poultry, they might like the chick-shaped ones, she swept a stack from the shelf.

"I told you, all of this is unnecessary, the goblins will adore you just as you are," Jareth assured her, frowning as she grabbed an armful of bunny-shaped Peeps.

She shrugged, appearing sceptical. "The last two goblins I met got the business end of my broom."

"Precious, I assure you, they've known much worse."

Knowing their monarch as she did, Sarah didn't doubt it.

"All the same, it never hurts to sweeten the deal," she reasoned, "Besides; I bet Lady Callida won't be showering them with gifts." Her tone turned catty at the thought of her rival.

Jareth couldn't argue with that. Most fae openly despised his subjects. Generally, being creatures of refinement with impeccable tastes, they abhorred the messy habits of the goblins.

Sarah continued loading the cart with treats, knowing it was wrong to try and buy their affection, but sure she was going to need all the cheerleaders she could get. The challenge would be stacked against her from the get-go, and she remained steadfast in her refusal to cheat in any way. As her mind wandered, she failed to notice they were walking down the baby products aisle. The Goblin King's attention was diverted by a young mother who was struggling to control a toddler in full blown tantrum mode.

"Don't even think about it," Sarah warned as she saw the devilish glint in his eyes.

"Oh, but he would make such a fine goblin," he pouted.

"Do they have to become goblins?" She questioned, uneasy about the whole process.

Hardly any children were wished away these days, that's what he'd told her. But still, some were. Toby was.

"The magic of the Labyrinth works in a variety of ways, and transformation into a goblin is not inevitable. Sometimes, it depends on the age of the wished away child. Many of those who come my way have been mistreated in some awful way," Jareth explained. "All who become part of my kingdom are well cared for, of that I can assure you."

Sarah nodded, having decided she couldn't bear to turn her back on him forever; it was something she would have to come to terms with. The patriarchal nature of Faery also gave her pause for thought. Her possible-future-husband might treat her as an equal, but no other males in that society probably would. However, by agreeing to accept the challenge to fight to become Goblin Queen, it appeared she had already made her choice. Pushing her doubts aside and surveying the contents of the shopping cart, she threw in a few more bags of cookies, until she was sure there would be enough to satisfy the appetite of even the greediest goblins.

"Okay, well, I think we're done here." Sarah grabbed one last pack of Twinkies for good measure.

After the cashier rang up her purchases, she winced at the amount. But, figuring it was in a good cause; she took a deep breath and handed over her credit card. Once outside the store, Jareth transported them, bags and all, back to her apartment.

"It's a neat trick you've got there, I'm saving a fortune on cab fares," Sarah jested as she thanked him with a kiss.

With her boss at work believing she was on a booked vacation, courtesy of the Goblin King's magical intervention, she'd reluctantly agreed to spend the remaining days until the challenge as a guest in his castle. He promised her training and knowledge that would assist in her quest. It was the least he could do, he said; if she refused to accept any other kind of help. Most of her packing was done, but she wasn't entirely sure what she would require. Rifling through her medicine cabinet, Jareth informed her mortal remedies were unnecessary as fae magic could cure just about anything. But there was one essential pharmaceutical she wasn't going to leave without. Her purse was onto the couch and she plucked out what she needed. Tossing it into her case, she groaned as the packet of small white pills shot out of their box.

"What are these for?" Jareth asked as he picked up the blister pack, curious to see each pill was labelled underneath with a day of the week.

Sarah felt her cheeks flush, although she had no reason to be embarrassed.

"I'm a modern woman, and I take responsibility for my own body," she declared, leaving him none the wiser.

He tilted his head, giving her a quizzical look.

"They're birth control pills," she declared, expecting him to be satisfied with that explanation.

Jareth was still nonplussed.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Sarah let out an exasperated sigh. "You know that thing we did three times last night and twice again this morning?"

His eyes twinkled as he vividly pictured what she was referring to.

"Well, these pills ensure we won't be increasing the population, as a result," she said, waiting for the penny to drop.

Pursing his lips contemplatively, the Goblin King conjured up a crystal ball. Holding it against her stomach, he stared intently into it for a few seconds before it dispersed.

"What was that about?" Sarah inquired, alarmed at the sudden thought that her mortal methods of contraception might not work with him. "Oh, no, please tell me you didn't get me pregnant," she panicked.

"Would that really be so terrible?" He knew the timing was all wrong, but her apparent repulsion at the idea irked him.

"Yes," she gasped, incredulous that he could think otherwise under the circumstances. "I've got a challenge to complete in a few days' time, and I might not win. I don't want to have to watch the father of my child marry someone else."

"Then it is not being impregnated by me you object to?" Jareth questioned. "You would be happy to give birth to a Goblin Prince or Princess under more favourable circumstances?"

Sarah hadn't really given much thought to having children beyond a vague recognition that she would someday like to be a mother.

"I guess," she hesitantly acknowledged.

He broke into a wide grin.

"Excellent," he purred, "I would like us to have one of each, at the very least."

Her eyes widened in alarm, believing she actually was pregnant.

Seeing her distress, Jareth sought to calm her.

"You are not with child at this moment in time, I simply thought it best to check," he informed her, ducking as she attempted to hit him with a cushion for the scare he'd given her. "It appears your little pills work, but once we are married, it is my hope you will stop taking them."

"Yeah, well, we'll see what happens," Sarah glowered; annoyed he'd toyed with her emotions in such a way.

Zipping up her suitcase, she hoped she would have everything she needed.

"Are women even allowed to wear pants in Faery?" She questioned, having packed a couple of pairs.

"I've told you, precious, you can wear what you like in my kingdom." Jareth envisaged neither of them would have much need for clothing in the days ahead. "For formal occasions, I shall have the finest evening gowns made for you."

"Please, tell me I won't have to complete the Firebird challenge in some stupid frilly dress." Sarah threw him a sour look at the thought of it.

He chuckled. "No, my love, but there will be a reception at the High Palace the night before the challenge. You will meet my parents, Lady Callida and the rest of the royal court then."

It occurred to her that she'd been too rash in agreeing to the whole thing in the first place. Maybe, if it was just her and Jareth, they might make it work, but she didn't know how she was going to fit in with the rest of fae society. She feared she was in over her head, and there was no turning back now. With a jaded glance in the direction of the bags full of treats, she supposed she ought to cross the first item of business off her list.

"I guess we'd better go see what the goblins are up to."

Jareth inclined his head and held out his hand to her. Sarah took it as she drew in a deep breath, her creeping doubts niggling at her.

* * *

The assembled throng of goblins seemed never ending. Each one was impatiently awaiting its turn to step forward and be announced. Sarah pasted on a smile and handed out a treat from her grocery bags to the grasping creatures. It all seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, she was starting to wonder.

"Foggit and Spoggit, milady."

The announcement from Hoggle shook her from her contemplation. Two familiar looking goblins stood before her, bowing and scraping in an exaggerated fashion with sly grins on their faces. Neither of them appeared in any way contrite for trashing her apartment. Still, no lasting damage was done and she was there to make friends, not dredge up past grievances.

Here you go," Sarah presented them both with a squeezy plastic bottle, one of mustard and one of chocolate sauce. "Go have fun, and work on your aim," she shuddered, imagining the mess they were about to get into.

All of the goblins were happy to take her gifts, but she could tell from their face-pulling when they thought she wasn't looking, that none of them were impressed. Losing heart with the whole enterprise, she gave a weary sigh. Jareth was idling nearby on his throne, waiting for her to finish the task. He knew his subjects well enough to anticipate her kind gesture would be wasted on them. Simple creatures though they were, it took more than bribery with treats to win their lasting affection. When he was installed as Goblin King, he already had an advantage in that respect. Some of his predecessors were not as fortunate. Sarah would benefit from a short history lesson, now he'd brushed up on it, he reasoned, and he sooner the better.

"Quiet, you miserable lot," Jareth barked as he jumped up from his throne, causing the chattering to immediately cease. "Precious," he held out his hand to her, "you are here as our guest and it is we who should be showering gifts upon you."

She was secretly glad of his intervention and offered only token protest.

"Your generosity is much appreciated, my love," he turned to his subjects, waiting for them to express their thanks. When none was forthcoming, he roared, "Well?" His sharp tone and expectant glare sparked them into a chorus of gratitude. "The goblins have monopolised enough of your attention," Jareth said, weaving his way towards her and not caring who he trod on in the process, "I require your company for the rest of the evening."

Sarah was eager to see the rest of the castle and hoped it wasn't all as chicken-infested as the throne room. In a heartbeat, he transported them to a long gallery lined with portraits. Burning torches were hung in the spaces between the paintings, providing more than enough illumination for her to make out the fine detail. Leading her down the passage, he paused to give a brief explanation of who was depicted in each one.

"Faolan was the first Goblin King," Jareth indicated towards the portrait directly to his right. "He was appointed by the High King at the time, to curtail the unruly behaviour of the goblins. Unfortunately, his reign was cut tragically short when his subjects banded together and pushed him into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Oh, my God, really?" Sarah gasped with shock, having pegged them as mischievous but not murderous creatures.

"Never turn your back on a goblin," he warned in all seriousness.

"They haven't tried to hurt you, have they?" she asked, suddenly fearful for his safety.

"They would never hurt me," Jareth confidently, and enigmatically, declared.

Sarah wanted to ask him to explain further but sensed that's what he was doing in his own roundabout way. Gently guiding her along to the next portrait, she was struck by the likeness of the subject to the first king. Both had sharp steely-grey eyes and severe expressions.

"Quilan was Faolan's brother, and he married his young widow, Bronagh."

He indicated towards a painting of the mournful-looking queen on his left. She was pale-skinned and beautiful, as most fae were, but there was such an air of sadness about her.

"Quilan learned from his brother's mistakes," Jareth said with a raise of his pointed brows. "He was stern and cruel to his subjects, and his family. It was he who installed the Basilisk Pits as both a threat and punishment for any goblin who dared to challenge his authority."

Recoiling in horror, Sarah could now understand why his queen looked so unhappy.

"His reign was long and he was succeeded by his son, Baldan. The third Goblin King and his queen, Elowen, were unable to conceive a child, and so he legitimised his only son by his mistress, Lorelei. Alas, Marius was sickly and did not long outlive his father. As he left no heirs and had not even taken a wife prior to his death, the High King at the time, my great-grandfather, was forced to appoint another Goblin King. He chose his wife's brother, Kiar, as a punishment for his troublesome interfering at court."

Jareth led her along to the fifth portrait in the line, which showed a rakishly handsome imposing figure with lustrous long black hair and violet eyes.

"Wow," Sarah let out a spontaneous gasp, and then blushed when her companion threw her a disapproving scowl. "Sorry, but he was pretty gorgeous," she muttered.

"Kiar took out his anger at being banished, as he saw it, to the Goblin Kingdom by torturing his subjects," Jareth informed her, his distaste evident.

"Oh," she grimaced, sharing his disgust, "Did I say gorgeous? I meant he was a total gargoyle."

"If it makes you feel any better, he was a heavy drinker and he perished by falling into the Basilisk Pits in a drunken stupor," he smirked.

"Yes, it does" she nodded. "It was kinda poetic justice, I suppose."

The portrait of his queen, Lyra, showed a shrewd-looking golden-haired beauty. Their son, Ziyan, took after his mother in appearance and temperament. His rule was relatively peaceful and uneventful. He and his queen, Amara, were blessed with four daughters and a son. As male heirs superseded female ones, Xantor became the seventh Goblin King. Sarah leaned in for a closer look at his queen, Floretta, she appeared familiar somehow. It was her mesmerising blue eyes, in particular, and there was something in her smile. The final male portrait was of Jareth, posed in his regal finery in typically flirtatious fashion. In the space reserved for his queen, on the wall opposite, was the picture of a beautiful young blonde girl with the same striking features as the previous queen. The smiling image perfectly illustrated what she'd found recognisable about Floretta.

"Who is that?" Sarah inquired, feeling she already knew the answer.

Jareth gave her a roguish smile.

"Xantor and Floretta had no male heirs. They had only one daughter, a princess who bewitched all who met her. Even the young High King could not resist her charm and beauty," he explained.

"Morrigana, your mother?" Sarah was surprised, although she had already guessed her identity.

Jareth nodded.

"The first time she caught my father's eye, she was around the fae equivalent of the age you were when you wished Toby away. He was slightly older, but had yet to take a wife, and they married shortly afterwards. My parents' union has proven to be extremely fruitful by anyone's standards. I'm the youngest of seven children and it was my mother's wish that I become Goblin King after my maternal grandfather's death. She cares deeply about this kingdom and its inhabitants, hence why she went to such trouble to get me back here. The goblins are fond of her too as she showed them kindness not usually bestowed on them by the fae. I used to come here for occasional visits with my mother when I was a child. None of my siblings wanted to accompany us and my father didn't approve of it, but I found the goblins to be amusing creatures. My maternal grandparents kept their subjects at arm's length and the Basilisk Pits were still open as a threat to keep them in line. At this point, I must confess and take some responsibility for the large poultry population we have around these parts. For when I was a child, I happened upon a book about basilisks which told how they could be repelled by the crowing of a cockerel. To my grandfather's dismay, I informed the goblins of that fact and, as a result, the kingdom's chicken population went through the roof."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh, especially as he was now reaping what he had sown.

"I promised to close the pits when I became king and the goblins loved me for it. That is why I know they will never hurt me. You need not fear them, precious, nor will they harm our future children," Jareth assured her.

She sighed, fearing he was taking too much for granted.

"I'm gonna hate myself for saying it," Sarah cringed, "But, maybe we shouldn't count our chickens before they're hatched. If Lady Callida beats me in the challenge, I've already said I couldn't stay here as your mistress, it wouldn't be fair on any of us."

"Then we must ensure your victory," he insisted.

"I told you, I won't do anything to…"

Jareth cut off her protest as he pulled her into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"It wouldn't be cheating to even the odds," he insisted. "You won't have a chance of winning without magical assistance."

"But..."

The next thing she knew, he had transported them to his chamber and she was nestled against the soft furs on his bed.

"I can't live without you," he declared, his eyes burning with hunger as he ravished her, "and I won't."

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell was I thinking?"

Sarah huffed with exasperation as she stared at the frothy gown she was about to wear. It was beautiful but completely impractical; what if she needed to use the bathroom? Even the meringue dress she once dreamed of wearing thanks to a drugged peach paled in comparison. The strapless bodice with a sweetheart neckline was elaborately embroidered with a flower and leaf pattern. There were yards of satin and tulle in the skirt with hundreds, if not thousands, of tiny diamonds sewn all over it. Sarah tilted her head to try and determine the exact shade of the dress as the material shimmered through a whole kaleidoscope of colours when it caught the light. She concluded it was ivory with perhaps a hint of the palest green. It really was straight out of a fairy tale, and once upon a time, she would have been happy to play the part. But now, it wasn't acting, it was all too real.

Tomorrow was the start of the Firebird Festival and the day of the challenge. During the past week with Jareth, she had tried to push it from her mind. Not an easy task, considering he'd been teaching her all about fire frogs, flame flies, smoke snakes, and other nasty flora and fauna she would need to avoid. Accepting the gift of temporary magic, until she became fae and possessed her own, was another sticking point. Sarah was determined to stand by her principles and not do anything she regarded as cheating. If Jareth didn't have faith in her to succeed on her own terms, she couldn't see how they could ever hope to make their marriage work. He argued it was all immaterial if she lost, but still, she would not relent. At that moment, it seemed ridiculous to her that she'd ever agreed to participate in such a spectacle. It wasn't as if she would be leaving anything of consequence behind. Her family, she could visit whenever she wanted, Jareth assured her. As for her glittering career; copy editing was something she fell into while intending to try her hand at writing a bestseller. The book never emerged. Instead, there were numerous aborted attempts at bodice rippers that made her cringe. Promotion to a senior editor was the best she could hope for at work, and she had already been passed over numerous times, watching younger colleagues elevated ahead of her. At least in this world, she had the chance to be a queen. Maybe she could use her position in fae society to exert some influence regarding female equality. Jareth had already warned her about making waves. But she told him to think of the daughters he might father, and how wrong it would be to limit their scope of achievement because of their gender. Sarah took another look at her gown; she was determined not to lose herself in a frilly fantasy, there was too much at stake.

The room she was in made up part of the Goblin Queen's suite. She argued she didn't belong there, not yet, but the king insisted. It was a lavish set of rooms, and perhaps the fanciest in the whole castle. Not even Jareth's matched it, probably due to his fondness for rustic furniture made out of dead animal parts. The past week with him had been mostly magical and, against her expectations, she'd begun to feel at home. To her relief, the goblins and the rest of the denizens of the Labyrinth appeared to be warming up to her. Sarah already had three loyal friends, four if she counted Ambrosius, which she absolutely did. When it was just her and the Goblin King with his subjects, she felt at ease. The thought of being introduced to fae society filled her with dread. Of course, she was already acquainted with High Queen Morrigana, and they'd met under much less favourable circumstances than a formal ball. It would be her first introduction to "the competition" and she hated having to think that way. What if Lady Callida wasn't the total bitch she was imagining her to be? It was unlikely they would wind up being friends, given the situation they found themselves in, but not impossible. There was only one other time in college when Sarah had competed against another girl to get a guy. But she was nineteen back then and inexperienced in every way; at the age of twenty-eight, it seemed to hint of desperation, and wasn't good for fostering sisterhood between the female fae. If she believed she could ever love anyone else as much as she loved Jareth, she would have walked away. Winning the challenge was the only way to get what she wanted, what they both wanted, and she was determined not to fail.

After a tussle with her gown and assistance with the lacing fastening from a couple of female goblins, she was dressed. Turning her attention to putting the finishing touches to her makeup, she was wrenched from the task by a frantic knocking at her door. Expecting it to be Jareth, she bid him enter.

"Hoggle, whatever is it?" Sarah questioned, surprised to see him and concerned about his fretful appearance.

Her friends were welcome to visit her in the castle, but she hadn't seen much of them as the Goblin King monopolised her time and attention.

"I've gots to talk to you," the little dwarf nervously glanced behind him to make sure they were alone and closed the door. Looking her up and down, he blushed, "You looks beautiful."

"Thanks," she giggled, "I'm guessing that's not what you came here to tell me, though, is it?"

He shook his head.

"I'm worried abouts you," he confessed, "Did the rat tells you what happened to Lorelei? She was mortal too, and she would have died during her challenge if King Baldan hadn't turned her into a mermaid. The Firebird ain't called that for nothing," the dwarf warned. "There'll be lava pits, poisonous gases, scolding hot springs and maybe even dragons, between you and it."

Sarah checked her hair, which was fastened up in a wavy up-do and secured with jewelled combs, staying focused so as not to betray her anxieties.

"I know you don't think much of Jareth, but he loves me and I love him," she said as she turned to face her old friend. "He did tell me about Lorelei and about all the kings and queens who came before him. It won't be easy, I do know that, and I've been preparing as best I can."

The little dwarf breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Ain't none of my business, anyways," he sniffed, trying to sound aloof, but the concern clouding his bright blue eyes gave away his true feelings.

"Oh, Hoggle, I know you care about me. We're friends, aren't we?"" Sarah gestured for him step forward and she placed a tender kiss on his creased brow.

"Urgh," Jareth was suddenly in front of them, grimacing with disgust. "Must you do that, precious?"

The little dwarf was stricken with panic and tried to make his escape, terrified the ground would open up underneath him.

Sarah grabbed the Goblin King's hand to distract him from thoughts of doling out punishment and pressed her lips to his. Everything else melted away as he savoured their passionate embrace.

"How magnificent you look," Jareth complimented her when they paused to draw breath.

"You're not so shabby, yourself," she let her eyes rove over his elegantly attired lithe body.

For one night, he had swapped the leather for velvet and silk. His topcoat was a lush dark green, matched with a white silk shirt, matching pants and an embroidered low-cut waistcoat. Suede boots to match his coat completed the look, and he looked stunning with his wild blond hair framing his handsome face.

"You will be the belle of the ball," Jareth kissed her hand as he prepared to transport them.

"I sure hope this belle doesn't need to do any tinkling, that's all I'm saying," Sarah frowned as she fussed with the unwieldy skirt of her gown before taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Okay, let's do this thing."

* * *

The ballroom of the High Palace was a spectacular sight; it was all polished white marble floors and dazzling crystal chandeliers. Exotic flowers and fruits were artfully arranged along with other creatively presented dishes to entice the revellers. Being among the last guests to arrive, Sarah and the Goblin King were announced to the assembled throng. Males and females alike were colourfully dressed; both sexes preening peacocks in this world. Their chatter hushed as heads turned to catch a glimpse of the mortal who had solved the Labyrinth. All eyes were upon them as Jareth led his would-be-queen to the dais where the high royalty were seated. Holding her head up, Sarah fought to maintain her composure. It was intimidating to be the subject of so much curiosity and her grip on the Goblin King's arm tightened.

"Relax, precious," he cooed as he covered her hand with his own, "T'is only common winged fairies that bite, and me, on special occasions."

His words gave her no comfort as they approached the platform where his parents awaited them. She dropped into a curtsey at the foot of the stairs, as she'd been instructed, and Jareth bowed.

Morrigana gave her a warm smile as she beckoned them to come closer. High King Elberich wore a grim expression as he scrutinised his youngest son's mortal companion.

"How charming you look, my dear," the High Queen smirked as she recalled their first meeting.

Sarah blushed; anything had to be an improvement on being wrapped in a sex-crumpled bedsheet.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she mumbled, feeling increasingly discomforted by the High King's unblinking glare.

The next half hour was a blur of names and faces as she was introduced to Jareth's six siblings and their various spouses. It was clear she aroused their curiosity and she was relieved to find them a jovial bunch. Their smiles were warm and welcoming even if there was little chance for meaningful conversation. Sarah noticed a small group of red-headed fae were forging a path to the foot of the dais. The youngest woman among them was stunningly beautiful, with cascading Titian tresses. She wore a shimmering golden gown which she carried off with grace. Her almond eyes displayed a hint of artfulness, but they were not unkind. Tilting her head up, she beamed brightly at her rival.

"Ah, Count Vulcan, Countess Oriel, Lord Aodhan and Lady Callida, please, step forward," the High King commanded, apparently happier to see the Firetop Fae than his youngest son's human interloper.

The four of them climbed the steps onto the platform, offering the customary shows of deference due to the royal family. Sarah curtseyed in reply as she attempted to surreptitiously size up her opponent. The redhead was doing the same to her, and as they caught each other's eye, they couldn't help but smirk at the absurdity of it all. Jareth protectively, if a little possessively, wound his arm around the brunette's waist; a gesture which didn't go unnoticed by the assembled company. Sarah tried to gracefully extricate herself; she didn't want to give offence even if the Goblin King didn't seem to care. The High King threw a fierce glare of disapproval in his son's direction. It made for an awkward atmosphere and some excruciating small talk. High Queen Morrigana attempted to break the tension by calling for the musicians to begin playing. Jareth was required to engage in an equal number of dances with both challengers. He wanted Sarah as his only partner but dare not continue to defy his father. To appease the Firetop Fae and the High King, he decided to partner Lady Callida for the first dance. His decision was also influenced by knowing it was a short fast-paced polka, allowing him to fulfil his obligation in the shortest amount of time possible. Jareth intended to lead Sarah out for one of the longer waltzes, and entrusting his mother to keep an eye on her, he led her rival onto the dancefloor.

"You must have experienced quite a change of heart, my dear, for you to agree to the challenge," Morrigana observed, "I was under the impression you found our way of life unpalatable."

The young brunette refused to be intimidated; besides, she sensed the High Queen was not entirely hostile, despite her choice of words.

"It wasn't my heart that changed," Sarah stated, "I knew I loved Jareth, and when he told me about the challenge, I saw a way for us to be together; one that didn't involve me being his bit on the side."

Morrigana smiled with amusement as she knew her husband was observing their exchange. When her eldest daughter diverted the High King's attention, she turned to the mortal before her with a grave expression on her face.

"You've chosen a dangerous path," she warned in hushed tones. "No one but my son wants or expects you to win."

"What about you, Your Majesty?" Sarah questioned, seeing the flash of concern in her sharp blue eyes.

The High Queen pursed her lips; she was shrewd enough not to give a straight answer.

"I want what is best for the Goblin Kingdom," she truthfully replied, "as I always have done."

Lord Aodhan requested Sarah's hand for the next dance, which was a pavane. She didn't feel she should or could refuse, and thankfully, she had been taught the steps. Jareth fumed, as he saw his plans to partner her in a slower turn around the floor, thwarted. Choosing to stay in the throng of dancers with Lady Callida, he reasoned he could still be close to his beloved. But as he caught his father's eye, he saw the High King beckoning him for a private audience, and knew he could not decline. One of his elder brothers stepped forward to engage his partner, leaving him free to answer the summons.

Elberich watched his youngest son approach with a stern gaze. Gesturing for Jareth to move closer, he leant in to deliver his rebuke.

"It is a selfish thing you have done, my boy," he chided in his imperious way. "If you truly love this woman, you would have done better to leave her where she was. The challenge will be hazardous and far beyond the wits of a mere mortal; she cannot win. I know you want to gift her magic, and I won't allow it. A human tainted the royal bloodline once before. You know what happened to Marius, the fourth Goblin King; do you want your heir to be as fragile and sickly as he was?"

Jareth could barely contain his fury and only did so for fear of incurring his father's wrath.

"You don't know for certain that such a thing would happen," he hissed, "Sarah is strong, determined and brave, and besides, she will become fae once we are married. The rules do not forbid me from attempting to ensure her protection."

"You take too much for granted," the High King snarled, keeping his voice low but menacing. "Humans never become fully fae, you know that. The powers they develop cannot equal ours and their blood dilutes ours, making the products of such a union weaker still. Her life would be extended far beyond a mortal's usual lifespan and she would have rudimentary magic, but the offspring of the Goblin King deserves better than that."

With a sigh, Jareth gazed up at his father with sadness in his eyes. "I never knew you were so - - prejudiced."

Elberich flinched slightly at the expression of disappointment on his son's face.

"It is nothing personal against the girl, but you have a duty to your family and to the two kingdoms you serve. Lady Callida will make you a good wife and the royal bloodline will remain untainted," he insisted.

Jareth knew his father was a traditionalist, or that he at least he kept up the pretence of being, but he never expected him to be so narrow-minded when it came to matters of the heart. There was one particular fae tradition he knew the High King privately eschewed. It was dangerous to broach the subject and risk angering him further, but there was a point to be made.

The Goblin King stepped as close to Elberich as royal protocol would allow.

"I know how much you love mother," he spoke low into the High King's ear, "You make a show at court of keeping mistresses for the sake of tradition, but that's all it is - show."

His father cast him a dark scowl.

"I want to marry my true love, the one to whom I have already given my heart and pledged my fidelity," Jareth declared, "I want Sarah to be my wife and the mother of my children. That is all that matters to me."

Elberich was not to be trifled with.

"Is that really all that concerns you, hmm?" he challenged, "Wouldn't you rather she was alive, even if it must be without you?"

"You would harm her?" Jareth was disgusted and fearful.

The High King shook his head.

"Of course not, there would be no need to do so, even if that was my intention," he proclaimed, "Humans are not hardy enough to withstand our challenges. The odds will always be in our favour because we are superior to them in every way."

"Sarah is second to none," the Goblin King was unwavering despite his fears. "You have underestimated her. She beat my Labyrinth and she can win this time, too."

His father's fierce expression gave way to something more pitying.

"I shall take no pleasure in seeing the one you love reduced to ashes before your eyes," he sighed. "You are sending her to her death unless you are prepared to let her go."

Jareth watched jealously as Lord Aodhan led his Sarah around the dancefloor. The challenge had been his one ray of hope that they could have a future together. He hadn't allowed himself to entertain the notion of failure. It wasn't that he was blind to the dangers, but he chose to ignore them. Making her believe she was definitely going to win was better than letting her know she was more likely to lose, he reasoned. If she suspected he doubted her, she might lose faith, and neither of them could afford for that happen.

"None of this is fair," he complained, acutely aware of the irony of using such a phrase. "If you are so convinced Sarah is going to fail, there is no reason you can't guarantee her safety, regardless. Lady Callida will have magic to protect her, it's only right that my precious one should have the same advantage."

The High King shook his head.

"Baldan broke the rules to save Lorelei, and he was extremely fortunate his violation went unpunished, I would not be so generous," he warned. "The challenge cannot be withdrawn, alas, and the rest of the kingdom is very much looking forward to it. However, at the risk of disappointing them, your mortal can save herself by forfeiting at an early stage, it is the only way. Make her aware of the advantages of relinquishing the challenge the second she faces danger, and I will guarantee she will be delivered safely back to her old life," he offered, before issuing his final caution. "But continue to defy me and she shall have no protection."

As the dance drew to a close, Jareth prepared to move forward to claim Sarah's hand for the next one before anyone else could.

"She's going to win," he defiantly insisted, despite his father's sour expression. "It will take more than a Firebird to melt her mettle."

Morrigana had been eavesdropping throughout, and she made her own silent secret vow.

Elberich watched as his youngest son danced with his dark-haired beauty; perhaps, if he didn't need the alliance with Count Vulcan and the Firetop Fae, he would have been prepared to accept her into the fold. He had been fortunate to be able to marry for love, but times had changed. His children were obliged to do their duty to secure the future prosperity of the kingdom, and Jareth would be no exception.

* * *

Sarah awoke to find Jareth gazing intently at her. Since their return from the ball, she could tell something was preying on his mind, but he wouldn't say what it was. Instead, he made love to her with a fierce passion which left her pleasantly exhausted. Worried she wouldn't get a wink of sleep with the challenge looming over her, she was glad to have drifted off so easily. It was perhaps unwise for her to have expended so much energy before the challenge, and yet she felt fully rested.

"Oh, hell, what time is it?" Sarah began to get jittery again, fearing she may have overslept.

Jareth stilled her as she attempted to get out of bed.

"Relax, my love," he soothingly instructed, "we have a couple of hours before the Firebird Festival begins."

"Well then," Sarah said as she stifled a yawn, "why don't you tell me what's eating you? Because I know something is."

"I was musing on my power to reorder time," the Goblin King explained. "The magic of the Labyrinth allows me to go back and forth to the mortal realm as I please without it affecting the rest of the kingdom," he paused to heave a deep sigh. "I hoped it would make all the difference."

"What do you mean?" Sarah frowned with concern as she eased herself up against the pillows, not bothering to cover her nakedness.

Jareth closed the small gap between them and began nuzzling at her exposed flesh. She moaned with pleasure as his tongue travelled over her sensitive skin.

"You are trying to distract me," she gasped, "And with the challenge only hours away, I really need to focus."

"Clear your mind of everything but my love for you," he murmured against her belly as he trailed kisses lower down her body.

Sarah arched her back as he continued to feed her arousal.

"Shouldn't I be preparing?" she questioned in breathy tones, unable to fight it as a feeling of exquisite tension begin to mount inside her.

Jareth soon made her incapable of further coherent thoughts. No more words were spoken until after she was sated.

"What were you saying before?" Sarah inquired once she recovered her senses, "About reordering time?"

The Goblin king sprang out of bed and pulled on his robe as he paced the floor.

"It does not matter," he sighed with frustration, "I cannot bend this world to my will."

She glared at him, silently demanding a fuller explanation.

"After you won your brother back and spurned my proposal, I realised you were too young at fifteen for what I was asking of you. I decided to try again, but to approach you when you were older, anticipating you might be more receptive to my advances as an adult. In three days here, thirteen years passed for you and, as I hoped, I was able to win your love. Unfortunately, in the meantime, I received father's letter informing me I had to marry Lady Callida. It was always going to happen, and I was powerless to turn the clock back in this world where it would have counted. It was selfish of me to want what I could never have, and for that, I am truly sorry." Jareth wore a pained expression as his mind was made up. "You have to forfeit," he rasped, the words catching in his throat.

"What?" Sarah exclaimed, her green eyes wide with shock. "Are you saying you don't think I can win this, after everything?"

He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"I wish with all my heart that you will be the one to triumph," Jareth said as he tenderly swept her hair back from her face, "but alas, there is no one to grant my wishes."

Her vision was misty with tears, and she blinked them back.

"We've come this far," Sarah declared, holding onto her resolve, "I'm not giving up without a fight."

"I can't protect you," Jareth confessed with a look of shame. "Father promised to ensure your safety so long as you forfeit the challenge at the earliest opportunity," he claimed her lips in a desperate kiss. "I can bear anything but to watch you die."

All seemed lost, and feeling defeated, she buried her head in the pillows. The odds were always going to be against her, she knew that, but she wanted to believe she could overcome them. Ever since she solved the Labyrinth, she realised she had been resting on her laurels, choosing the safe options without taking chances. Her victory taught her to be realistic about her ambitions and to embrace the mundane, instead of longing for adventure. It was deviating from the sensible path that brought her back to this place, just as it had introduced her to it thirteen years before. Sarah didn't regret it then and she refused to be sorry now.

"Our story isn't over yet," she said, getting up to meet his gaze with steely determination. "I want our happy ending."

 


	12. Chapter 12

The Firebird Festival began with all its customary flair. There were fire-eaters, fire-walkers, practically everything involved combustion in some form, including the food and drink. It was traditionally held in the royal park that bordered the valley where the mythical bird nested. In years gone by, when flocks of Firebirds were a common sight, some of them would join in the celebrations. These days, it was rare to glimpse so much as a discarded feather. Hence, the challenge to find one.

Sarah, momentarily finding herself separated from Jareth, was handed a blue flaming goblet by the High Queen.

"To steady your nerves," Morrigana coaxed the sceptical brunette. "Be assured, it will not harm you."

Hesitantly, she took a sip and gulped with surprise as the liquid fire shot down her throat, causing a pleasant tingly feeling. It was like drinking from an ice cold spring on a hot summer's day.

"Whoa," she spluttered, "that was unexpected."

The High Queen chuckled.

"As were you, my dear," she gave her a wink, "and long may you continue to be so."

Sarah was glad to have won favour with Morrigana, but as she contemplated her predicament, her self-doubt returned with a vengeance.

"What if I can't do it?" Her voice was little more than a whisper.

She did not want to admit such a thing out loud, and yet, was unable to keep it in.

Drawing in a deep breath, the High Queen was pensive for a moment.

"Lady Callida is driven by duty, whereas you are following your heart," she observed. "In my experience, duty will only get you so far. If you want to make it to the finish line, you need something to motivate you a lot more powerful than that."

"Love," Sarah said as she glanced over at her heart's desire and smiled.

"Indeed," Morrigana concurred, "It's what won you your brother back, and it will carry you to victory again if you trust in it."

It made sense, and the brunette nodded with conviction.

"I can do this," she declared.

Jareth hovered close by, desperately trying to shake off the unwelcome attention of past conquests and notorious court gossips. It was hard enough for him as it was to fight the urge to sweep his beloved up in his arms and carry her as far away from danger as possible.

Sarah felt out of place in her earthly fashions with the fae all dressed in their summer finery. For the purposes of the challenge, she had chosen a casual outfit of jeans and shirt. It wasn't too dissimilar to what she wore when she ran the Labyrinth. In this case, practicality definitely trumped sartorial elegance. Lady Callida broke away from her social mingling and greeted Sarah with a warm smile, which took her by surprise. The two of them barely got the chance to exchange more than a few words at the ball. Now, here they were, face to face and about to do battle for the position of Goblin Queen. The fiery fae's burnished red leather vest and full skirt ensemble hardly appeared suited to the task at hand. Armed with nothing but basic supplies, including one silver dagger for protection, Sarah welcomed anything that might tip the odds in her favour and hamper her rival's progress.

"I know you probably begrudge having to do this, so do I, by the way," she acknowledged, "but I'm glad we can, at least, be civil about it.

Lady Callida waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"It's all so unnecessary," she sighed, "Fae wives are accustomed to sharing their husbands, and I'm sure we could have come to an amicable arrangement. Three needn't be a crowd, it can be fun," the redhead said with a playful wink.

Sarah couldn't help being slightly scandalised at the suggestion, despite her frank understanding of fae sexual mores.

Her rival snorted with laughter at her wide-eyed shock.

"Keep it in mind," she smirked, "because even though nothing that happens beyond this point is personal, I want you to know, I do intend to win," Lady Callida informed her.

"Ditto," Sarah replied, her green eyes blazing with an iron resolve.

Her opponent didn't consider her a serious threat, she could see that. It didn't matter who the Goblin King favoured; the High King wanted an alliance with the Firetop fae. Lord Vulcan expected his daughter to emerge triumphantly, and Lady Callida was determined not to disappoint her family.

Jareth watched Sarah's every move, trying to ignore the cold terror of losing her that was gripping his heart. Aside from the usual gaggle of fae nobility, the Festival with the additional attraction of the challenge had drawn quite a crowd. The action was to be relayed to them via a large reflecting pool around which they were all gathered. His goblins were barred from attending, but he had left a crystal ball or two in the care of Hoggle so they could follow the day's events.

At the strike of thirteen o'clock, Elberich beckoned the two challengers to step forward.

With an aching kiss of regret, the Goblin King reluctantly let Sarah go.

"You are my true love, my only love, now and forever," he vowed.

She wanted to assure him of the same, but fear overtook her, and the words got stuck in her throat. Willing herself not to cry, she made her way over to where The High King and Lady Callida were waiting. In a flash, they were transported to the edge of the valley. There was a dense blanket of forest in the dip interspersed with rocky barren areas surrounded by charred stumps and hot steaming springs.

"The first one to return to this point with the Firebird feather shall be declared the victor," Elberich pronounced as he shifted his gaze from the redheaded fae to the dark-haired mortal. "You may forfeit at any stage," he pointedly reminded her.

Sarah felt her courage rising to the challenge and she set her chin in defiance.

"I can do this," she muttered under her breath.

The High King gave her a verbal push. "Off you go then," he bellowed.

Lady Callida wasted no time in using her powers to take her directly into the forest, where she was sure the bird was to be found. Her smug smile lingered, as did Elberich's mocking one, as Sarah began determinedly trudging along the uneven path of the steep hillside. It wasn't that far down, but enough distance to put her at an immediate disadvantage. The valley basin was vast, and the landscape reminded her of a past visit to Yellowstone National Park. It was awe-inspiring, but Sarah knew there was more lurking in its beauty than the creature she was seeking.

"I can do this," she again reassured herself.

As she progressed, her mind wandered and a memory of a motivational book she had once edited popped into her head. It had been titled 'Seeing the Rainbows Not the Rain'. There had been page after page of cringe-worthy "inspirational" clichés. Things like: _If plan A doesn't work, the alphabet has 25 more letters. Stop saying I wish and start saying I will. Winners see the gain and losers see the pain. Don't say impossible, say I'm possible._ Sarah groaned at the awfulness of it until a near fall concentrated her mind on her quest. The rocky ground could soon lead her to a twisted ankle or worse if she didn't pay proper attention. Once or twice, she slipped on the gravelly slope but was able to stop short of falling flat on her back. The treeline was within close reach and she felt a prickly sensation of wariness on the back of her neck at the prospect of entering the forest. It was the place she was most likely to find the prize she sought, but also where she would be in the most peril.

Carefully negotiating the last stretch of rocky path, she noted the ground growing softer under her feet. Tall evergreens surrounded her, standing proud and untroubled by the light breeze. There was no gradual descent; Sarah felt the forest was swallowing her up. The way ahead was shady under the thick canopy of leaves and branches. Creaking and cracking noises put her on guard as her eyes darted around looking for any sign of danger. She felt for the leather scabbard where her silver dagger was sheathed, ready to draw if needed. Her senses were on hyper alert. At first, she wasn't sure if it was buzzing she heard or the rush of her blood humming in her ears. When a small dark cloud of flame flies emerged from the sky, all doubt was removed. Sarah recalled what she had been taught of the flora and fauna in the region. Flame flies, as she quickly identified them, delivered a burning sting. Individually, they were harmless, but in a swarm, their combined venom was enough to turn their victims into ashes. _RUN_ , her inner voice screamed, and she did. Racing through dead leaves and ducking under branches, she scarcely noticed the trees thinning out around her until her foot caught on a rock and sent her crashing to the ground.

Sneezing out a face full of sand, Sarah was grateful for the soft landing. The sound of mocking feminine laughter startled her. Whipping her hair from her face, she looked up to find Lady Callida reclined elegantly on a nearby rock.

"Oh, so you haven't found the Firebird yet then, either?" she sneered at the flame-haired fae as she attempted to get on her feet with dignity.

"I thought it only fair I should give you a sporting chance," Lady Callida smirked.

It was obvious she was trying to appear gracious and in control, but Sarah sensed all was not as it should be. Her rival seemed strangely fatigued, or perhaps she was hiding an injury. Whatever the reason, she was putting on a show of false bravado and batted away Sarah's concerns.

They were in dangerous territory and it made sense to stick together, at least until they found the prize they sought. Dusting herself down, Sarah surveyed the area. There were wisps of steam rising from the hot spring which lay in the centre of the clearing. Ahead, the path was rock strewn before it led into another section of lush forest.

"We should keep moving," she said, gesturing for her companion to set the pace, "After you, your ladyship."

The redheaded fae rose hesitantly to her feet, grimacing. Her cheeks grew red with the knowledge that she was revealing signs of weakness. Seeing her discomfort, Sarah chose not to make any further comment about it. Eyeing each other warily, they started walking towards the treeline. They had barely gone a few steps when a high-pitched noise, coming from somewhere near the water's edge, startled them.

"Oh, no," Lady Callida gasped, "fire frogs."

A dozen or more red amphibians with yellow spots emerged from the beneath the sand. The sound they made was like a chorus of squeaky dog toys all being set off at once. Hopping high into the air, the creatures began oozing a toxic acid-like substance through their skin. It was corrosive enough to give a third-degree burn to anyone who came into contact with it. Sarah kicked small rocks at the frogs to ward them off. One got too close and burnt a hole in the hem of her shirt. Fortunately, it didn't touch her flesh.

"Come on," she roared, dragging her rival by the arm.

The redhead moved with great effort, her teeth clenched as she hissed what might have been fae curse words through them.

"What the hell's going on with you?" Sarah demanded to know once they were safely away from the frogs and catching their breath amongst the trees.

Lady Callida's cheeks were flushed as she hitched her skirt up slightly to reveal two sore-looking puncture marks just above her ankle.

"When I transported to the forest, I landed in a pit of smoke snakes," her tone was waspish and her embarrassment acute. "It won't kill me if that's what you're thinking. You won't win by default."

"If winning was all I cared about, I would have left you to the frogs," Sarah huffed.

The redheaded fae rolled her eyes at the scowling human.

"It won't take me long to recover, you know. As we speak, my magic is neutralising the venom and healing me. You'll be sorry when I'm restored, that you didn't take the opportunity to outwit me while you had the chance."

Sarah took a swig of water, welcoming the feel of the cool liquid on her throat. Brushing loose strands of hair from her eyes, she offered the flask to her adversary.

"I want to be with Jareth more than I've ever wanted anything, and I'm willing to sacrifice a lot to make that happen, but not who I am." She glanced around to try and get a feel for which direction to head off in. "You can stay here, go your own way, or stick with me until you're feeling better your choice."

Choosing her path, she started walking.

Lady Callida pushed herself up from the thick tree trunk she'd been resting against. The wisest option was to form a temporary alliance until she was healed. After that, all bets were off.

Limping as fast as she could to keep pace with her dark-haired rival, she indicated they should veer to the left.

"The Firebird is a shy creature by nature; it will make its nest deep in the heart of the forest."

Sarah nodded, it made sense.

They walked for a while, keeping a lookout for any nasties that might be lurking in the undergrowth.

"Have you ever seen one?" Sarah inquired, breaking the silence that stretched out between them.

Lady Callida's almond eyes took on a wistful gaze.

"Once," she replied, "when I was a child. They were rare, even then. But rumours spread of a nesting pair on the edge of our lands, where Firetop borders this place. Being young and somewhat…" she paused to find the right word.

"...Spoiled?" Sarah supplied, immediately regretting her bitchy tone. "Sorry."

"I was going to say rebellious," her red-headed rival said with a smile, which she couldn't help but mirror. "When I couldn't get anyone at court to take me out in search of the Firebird, I befriended a local wood nymph and she agreed to go with me. It was quite the adventure," Lady Callida chuckled. "I don't suppose it was anywhere near as thrilling as your escapades in Jareth's Labyrinth," she teasingly interjected. "After all, I know our lands like the back of my hand, and I was never in any real peril. It was worth the wrath I faced from my parents on my return home to see the Firebirds up close. You will know what I mean when you see one for yourself, or should I say, you will if you ever find one."

She felt her strength returning even if her magic had not. The venom was almost gone from her system. Their truce couldn't last and they both knew it.

"Perhaps it's time we went our separate ways," Sarah suggested, regretfully.

To her surprise, she was starting to like her rival. They weren't so different when it came down to it and might have become friends in other circumstances. The idea of sharing Jareth with her was totally out of the question. But for an idle moment, she considered that it wasn't the worst idea ever. Before she could let her mind wander any further, fate stepped in. Up above their heads, there was a flash of red and gold.

Lady Callida hitched up the hem of her skirt and set off running after the Firebird as fast as she could. The chase was on and Sarah followed hot on her heels. Weaving through trees and ducking under branches, they abruptly emerged outside the gaping mouth of a deep, dark cave. A rumbling noise started up and the ground beneath their feet started to vibrate. The Firebird let out a shrill shriek and flapped around to change course. As it did so, one of its long red and gold tail feathers came loose. It fluttered about in the gentle breeze as the two onlookers eyed it greedily. Preparing to make a grab for it once it was within reach, Sarah and Lady Callida bobbed about on their tiptoes, each attempting to edge the other out. All the time, the rumbling noise from inside the cave was intensifying. Ignoring the danger, the brunette made the first grab for the feather. At that moment, a dragon with copper coloured scales popped its serpent-like head out of its rocky lair. It was the height and length of two school buses stacked on top of each other. The redheaded fae dived for the feather and called out to the dragon in words her rival couldn't understand. Sarah turned her attention to the creature as it snorted out a short burst of smoky fire in her direction. While she was distracted, Lady Callida took the opportunity to grab the Firebird's dazzling plume. She set off running into the forest, leaving Sarah to dodge another blast of fiery breath from the dragon. A wall of flames separated her from the path of escape her rival had taken. She needed to get away from danger and retrieve the feather. Heading for the treeline, she hoped to catch up to Lady Callida before the fae was recovered enough from her snake bite to attempt transportation by magic. Time was running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay in updating. Life events and illness haven't left me with a lot of free time of late. The death of David Bowie has also made me question if I want to continue writing Labyrinth fanfiction. As things stand, I can't see me writing another once I've finished this one.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support - Mrs P.


	13. Chapter 13

Jareth gripped the crystal ball so tightly in his gloved fingers it was in danger of shattering. His Sarah was in mortal peril and he could do nothing to help her. The coppery-coloured dragon had her in its sights. Slow because of its size, it was nevertheless relentless as it pursued her deep into the forest. With nostrils smoking, it scorched a trail through the trees. She had narrowly escaped a couple of blasts of its fiery breath, but her luck was bound to run out.

The High Queen stood close to her anxious son, peering intently into her own scrying crystal. As Sarah dodged another close shave, their eyes met. Jareth's were filled with desperation and hers with quiet confidence.

"I can't lose her, mother," he whimpered, dramatically clutching at his chest.

"Don't be such a worrywart," Morrigana scolded, "Sarah isn't going anywhere."

He had seen that mischievous glint in her eyes many times before. She was plotting something, he just knew it. His father evidently sensed it too. Elberich glanced up from the reflecting pool where he was seated on a makeshift version of his palace throne. Gathered around him was the Firetop Fae. His scowl of suspicion was met with a sweet smile by his wife. After their many years of marriage, she was adept at feigning innocence when suspected of meddling in family matters. Both of them knew full well that he would risk the wrath of his entire kingdom and a hundred dragons rather than expose any interference on her part. The High King turned back to his uneasy companions and could do nothing except seethe. Morrigana had slipped a protection spell into the drink she gave Sarah, but she would never admit to such an act. Besides, the potion's only design was to prevent the mortal from being burnt to a crisp, winning would still be down to her own efforts.

The sound of a high-pitched shriek drew their attention back to the quest. Fearing the worst, Jareth was relieved to see it had emanated from Lady Callida. Somehow, she had ended up back at the hot spring. She appeared to have got too close for comfort to some fire frogs and was hopping from foot to foot to avoid getting burned. In another part of the forest, Sarah finally managed to get clear of the dragon. However, dodging its flaming breath had sent her hopelessly off course. Glancing around with growing desperation, she tried to find some sense of her bearings. The trees were too thick and high to see anything of the surrounding valley. All she could hear was the distant rumble of the retreating dragon and what sounded like the cry of a wounded animal. The noise might have come from Lady Callida, she wasn't sure. But without anything else to go on, she headed off in the direction of the shriek.

Finding her rival and somehow getting the firebird feather from her was Sarah's top priority. She threw caution to the wind and ran as fast as she could. Her diversion took her around the fire frog infested hot spring and into a rocky outcrop. A thick red mist was seeping out through the craggy stacks of stones. Instinctively, Sarah covered her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her shirt. Hoggle had warned her about the poisonous gases that rose from the lava pits. Ready to run as far away from the place as she could, she spotted what looked like a pair of leather-booted feet poking out from behind one of the rock piles. It appeared that Lady Callida had got herself into trouble yet again. Sarah drew in a clean breath of air and held it as she moved over to where her rival was sprawled out on the ground. The redheaded fae lay unconscious, but still breathing. Grabbing her by the ankles, Sarah heaved her clear of the red mist. She could see the Firebird's tail feather sticking out from under Lady Callida's leather vest, where she'd tucked it for safe keeping. Her conscience would be clear, she reasoned, if she were to grab it and head for the finish line. After saving her rival's life twice, surely she deserved to win. And yet, with her hand poised to take the prize, she hesitated. It felt like theft even though trickery was used to deprive her of it in the first place.

The redheaded fae's eyelids began to flutter and she groaned.

"Oh, my poor head," she whimpered, rubbing at her sore temples.

Seeing the brunette crouched over her, Lady Callida heaved a weary sigh.

"Go on then, take it," she goaded, tilting her chin towards the feather, "I warned you before not to squander your advantage. Don't make the same mistake twice."

"I think what you meant to say was thank you for saving my double-crossing ass," Sarah huffed, rolling her eyes.

Lady Callida's cheeks blushed to match her hair.

"I was running from the fire frogs and I took a bad step. Perhaps it was fate intervening after I left you at the mercy of that dragon," she confessed, glancing away in shame.

Sarah held out her hand. "Do you think you can stand?"

The redheaded fae threw her a look of astonishment.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as the brunette took her arm and hoisted her up.

"I'm helping you get out of this forest and back to where we started from," Sarah said through clenched teeth at the effort of supporting her rival's weight.

The two of them stumbled along, pausing for the occasional swig of water until the trees began to thin out. Lady Callida soon recovered enough to walk unaided. In weary silence, they started to wind their way up the steep rocky path of the hillside. The vibrant red and gold firebird quill fluttered in the breeze where it peeped out of the fae's vest. Guilt pricked at her and she knew she ought to hand it over to her rival. It would be the decent thing to do after everything. However, her kind was self-serving by nature, and then there was the weight of her family's expectations. She huffed with annoyance that the choice was hers to make.

"You're a fool, do you know that?" Lady Callida snapped in exasperation as she trudged behind her companion. "You could have been home and dry by now if you'd taken the feather. I am grateful for all you've done, but I won't give it up," she warned, "and you can't make me."

"What kind of queen do you think you'd make, hmm? The goblins would shove you into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you could blink." Sarah sneered before giving out a jaded sigh; she was exhausted both mentally and physically. The rollercoaster she'd stepped onto a few shorts weeks ago, when she decided to let Jareth back into her life, was about to come to a stop. She could still make a grab for the plume and run for the finish line. The key to unlocking her happily ever after was but a hairsbreadth away.

"I've earned it, dammit," she muttered to herself, picturing the celebrations in Goblin City when she claimed her victory.

Preparing to make a lunge for the feather, Sarah was halted in her tracks by a wondrous sight in the sky.

"Ballybogs and banshees!" Lady Callida exclaimed as a couple of firebirds circled in the air above their heads.

Red and gold plumage glittered in the sunlight as they trilled a sweet song. The two young women gasped and giggled as they watched the spectacular display. Sarah reached out her hand as a stray feather floated down and landed on her palm.

"Thank you," she shrieked to the heavens with joy.

Waving her prize in the air, she sprinted off towards the finish line. Her rival was taken unawares and hitched up her skirt to run after her. The race was on and Lady Callida realised it was within her power to win. She had recovered enough from the poisonous gas to use her magic if she wanted.

High King Elberich, the rest of the nobles, and the festival crowd were already gathered to receive the victor. Jareth bellowed words of encouragement to Sarah, eschewing royal decorum. He was both unable and unwilling to contain his enthusiasm. Lady Callida took one look at their hopeful faces and knew she couldn't ruin their happy ending. The Goblin King whooped with joy as he rushed forth to claim his queen. She held the firebird's quill aloft to signal her victory. There was much cheering as the pair celebrated with a kiss, which lingered a little too long for the High King's comfort.

"Congratulations, my dear," the High Queen stepped forward to interrupt the lovebirds and spare her husband's blushes.

Jareth puffed out his chest with pride.

"Of course, I never doubted that you would triumph," he declared for all to hear his smugness restored.

"Oh, yeah," Sarah threw him a sceptical glance, "You were sweating like a turkey on Christmas Eve the last I saw you."

The Goblin King scoffed at her observation, but at least had the decency to look embarrassed about his temporary crisis of faith.

Elberich accepted the feather from her with all the good grace he could muster. It wasn't the outcome he'd desired but he would abide by it all the same. His only option to invalidate it would be to expose his wife's protection spell, and that was never going to happen. Morrigana had been set on this outcome since she first laid eyes on the mortal girl, he knew that much. The Goblin Kingdom would always be close to her heart and she had strong ideas about who was best to rule over it. For all their sakes, he hoped her instincts would not be proved wrong.

"I declare Sarah Williams the victor and, if she should choose to be so, the next Goblin Queen," he proclaimed.

Jareth was affronted by his father's reluctant tone and had half a mind to summon up his unruly subjects for a proper celebration. However, after his beloved's swift acceptance of the offer, he realised it would do no good to further antagonise the High King. He had got what he wanted, and that was enough.

The Firetop Fae stood around looking glum but were accepting of the result. Lady Callida bore their ire with good grace. Sarah broke away from Jareth's embrace to speak with her.

"I hope we can be friends," she smiled as the redhead nodded and winked in the Goblin King's direction. "Just not the husband sharing kind of friends," she added perturbed by the fae's blatant flirting.

"Spoilsport," Lady Callida teased, poking out her tongue.

Sarah saw she meant no harm and they both broke into a chuckle.

Jareth looked in on the Goblin Kingdom with his scrying crystal. His subjects were already sozzled and he warned Hoggle not to let the key to the wine cellar out of his sight. The little ragamuffins were welcome to drink all the ale they could find, but his prized vintages were off limits until his wedding feast celebrations.

As the last rays of light from the setting sun faded, a dazzling spectacle illuminated the night sky. Golden feathers shone and sparkled in the moon's glow. The crowd around them erupted in a chorus of amazed gasps as the two firebirds danced above their heads. Their merry twirling mirrored the crowd below as the festivities recommenced in earnest.

"Your Union is truly blessed," Morrigana declared with a joyful smile as she linked arms with the High King.

Jareth reclaimed his bride-to-be and led her in a slow waltz, disregarding the fast jig being played by the band.

"All we have to do now is break the news to my family," Sarah smirked as she watched his expression sour.

"I fear I did not make a good impression on them at our first meeting." The Goblin King felt sure his charms could win them around. "I was hampered by that whole Dicky dum-dums business," he grimaced in remembrance of the former rival for his beloved's affections.

"Well, it's not as if they're going to make you go on a quest for Sasquatch fur or jackalope antlers to win my hand in marriage," she quipped.

Jareth acknowledged he'd got off lightly. She had done him proud and proved her worth, not that he ever questioned it. He pulled her in for a kiss truly thankful for his good fortune.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, my queen-to-be," he let out a contented sigh, "but I'm going to make you so very happy, I swear it."

Sarah gazed at him with adoring green eyes.

"You already have."

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks!
> 
> Apologies that my writing pace slowed to rival George R.R. Martin's, but I really did struggle to finish this fanfic after Mr. Bowie's death. I thank you all for your kindness and enthusiasm. It is a case of never say never as to whether I will write another Labyrinth story. I have three unpublished ones in various states of completion. This movie and David Bowie will always hold a special place in my heart.
> 
> Thank you all again for your continued support. Best wishes - Mrs. P


End file.
